Bad Romance
by LoveForeverAlways
Summary: Alice and Bella were more than friends as teenagers. But when Charlie found out, Alice had to leave Forks. What happens when she comes back five years later? Will romance bloom again? AxB, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. **

**This is going to be my first actual story on here. I have a basic plan for the next few chapters, so I *should* be able to update pretty quickly. Also depends on how much feedback I get. I'm hoping that it will be between five and ten chapters. **

**It's Alice and Bella, of course (there's no two better characters. And I just love Alice). It's Bella's POV, for now. Might change to Alice later on, possibly. If that's what anyone wants. **

**I don't own the characters, sadly. Also don't own the song that the title's taken from. Lady Gaga does. **

**Dreams are in italic. Or I guess you could call it a flashback within a dream. Whichever, it doesn't matter. They're going to be as if Bella was experiencing them again, in case you get confused. I change the tense a little, too. I did it on purpose, in case you were wondering. **

**The present day is set when Bella is eighteen. It starts in October so will be the month after her birthday. **

**So, on with the story. Let me know what you think. :)**

_It was dark in the room. The clock on the nightstand said that it was two in the morning. I was sleeping over. We were best friends, and we had been since we were tiny. We grew up in this town together. It was a little difficult for us the not become friends, seeing as we were the same age. _

_We went to the same school and everything. We were inseparable. My father was friends with your parents. My mother left us when I was just one year old. I hadn't heard from her since. We were twelve, when the night that changed both of our lives happened. _

_We were sat up, talking. Your parents were away for the weekend, so we had the house to ourselves. I don't remember what we were talking about, exactly, but I remember the turn our conversation took. I remember me being brave and asking you the question that I'd been wanting to ask for a while. _

"_Alice?" You looked up at me then, and you looked really pretty, sat there in the limited moonlight filtering in through the huge bay window that you used to have. It bleaches some of the blue in your eyes, making them lighter than usual. _

"_Yeah?" Your voice is soft, and I guess it's because you're tired. I consider chickening out and not saying anything. But then I just say it anyway, because hey, you only live once. _

"_Have you kissed anyone yet?" You were quiet for a while then, and I thought that you weren't going to answer me. Then you rolled over so that you were on your side, facing me. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Who?" You blush a little then, which only makes me even more curious. _

"_Jasper." Jasper, Alice? Seriously? Urg, I couldn't stand him. He acted like an idiot. I thought that you liked him, but I never would have guessed that you liked him that much. _

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Cause I haven't yet, that's all."_

"_Oh. Well, do you want me to show you what it's like?" You've moved closer, without me even noticing. And I have no idea what to do. But my mouth's forming words before I even realise what I was saying. And there's something in your eyes that's never been there before. I don't know what it is though. _

"_Ok." Then you're even closer, and I can feel your breath on my face. You smell like toothpaste. _

"_Close your eyes." So I do. I do whatever you say. You're even closer then, and I feel a slight pressure as your lips brush against mine. Your lips are soft, and I don't want you to pull away. _

_So when you kiss me again, slightly more forcefully, I'm happy to return it. One of your hands moves to the back of my head and hold me closer to you, and I move forward as much as I can until you're against me. I feel your tongue swipe across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to you willingly._

_We don't break apart for a few minutes, and only do so because we need oxygen. We're both breathing heavily. And we both don't say anything. I don't even know what _to _say. _

_A few minutes ago we were acting like we always had, but now? Now all I wanted was to kiss again. I didn't know what that meant. I don't even think that I _wanted _to know what that meant. I didn't know what you were thinking, either. But eventually the silence is killing me, so I decide to break it. All or nothing._

"_Ali? What just happened?"_

"_I kissed you, silly. Why?"_

"_I don't know. I just . . . . . . . I don't know." You don't seem to get the real meaning behind my words, leading me to the conclusion that you aren't feeling the same things that I am. _

"_Why did you ask then? You must have had a reason." I don't answer, and I think that frustrates you. "What's the matter?" I hear you move, and then your face appears above mine. "What? I'll get it out of you, you know I will." _

_When I don't respond (again) you get even more annoyed. And then I don't realise that you've moved until you're on top of me, with one leg on either side of my waist. I try to move back then, not wanting you so close to me after what just happened. _

_You stop me before I can move far though, and one of your hands grabs both of my wrists and pins my arms above my head. There's something in your eyes now, that glint that was there before. _

"_Bella. What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"_

"_Because I don't want to. Ok?"_

"_Why not? I thought we were best friends." You bit your lips then, and you look so confused that I almost want to tell you what's up with me._

_Almost. _

"_Best friends don't kiss."_

"_Sure they do. And even if they don't, we can be an exception. It _that _why you're being weird? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I'll leave you alone, then. We can go to sleep." You release my hands then, and start to move away. But I don't want you to. I know that much._

"_Ali, wait. It's not that." My hands reach up, without conscious thought, to grab your hips to stop you from moving away from me. _

"_What then?" In stead of giving you an answer, I just lean the short distance to your lips and kiss you again. "That's what."_

_I'm afraid of you reaction. Your eyes are still closed, so I don't know what emotion's in them. _

"_If you wanted to kiss me again all you had to do is ask." _

"_But isn't that weird? And I thought you liked Jasper."_

"_No, it's not weird. It can be our little secret. Promise. And I don't like Jasper. I used to, but then I decided that I'd rather have you. If you want me."_

"_Why do you have to ask? You're better than anyone else from school."_

"_What about Edward? He likes you."_

"_So? Edward's an ass. You're much better."_

"_Ok then. But we can't tell anyone, Bella. It would be bad if people find out. They might try to keep us apart. Ok?"_

"_Yeah." You kiss me again, then, before we end up falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. _

_----------_

_Our meadow looks so beautiful at night. It doesn't compare to you, obviously, but still, it's a nice place. Especially in the light of the full moon. I love it. _

_We snuck out to meet here. We have to, now. It's getting harder and harder to keep people from knowing the truth about us. Since that first night we've both grown closer. It's been just under seven months, I think. _

_We haven't had a chance to be alone for a while now, and I want to make the most of this chance, seeing as there was a high possibility that we wouldn't get another one. _

_I pull you closer to me, and you wrap you arms around my neck, pressing yourself closer to me. Mine circle your waist as you close the distance between us to place a chaste kiss on my lips. _

"_Bella?" I just raise and eyebrow, silently asking you to continue. "I think . . . .I think I love you. Like, _love _love. Like I'm _in _love with you."_

_You look away from my eyes then, seemingly afraid of my reaction. So I reach up to pull your face back towards me. _

"_I'm pretty sure I love you too, Ali."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." To back up my point, I kiss you harder this time, and don't let you go until my head starts spinning. It's a while before we make it back to the car. _

_--------_

_We're at your house, in your room again. Only this time we aren't being as innocent as last time. We're on your bed, you underneath me. One of your hands is buried in my hair, and the other is halfway up my shirt. _

_One of my hands is supporting my weight above you, while the other is tracing patterns on the skin of your abdomen where your shirt's ridden up. _

_We didn't notice the front door open. And we also didn't notice the slightly raised voices coming from downstairs. _

_And we certainly didn't notice the footsteps on the stairs. If we had, I could have had longer with you. But we were so caught up in each other that we didn't. _

_So when the door flew open, and my dad was standing there, with your parents not far behind him, to say we were shocked would have been the understatement of the century. _

_He looked furious, angrier than I'd even seen him. I scrambled away from you, while trying to think of something, _anything _to say. But there was nothing. _

"_Bella. Get in the car. We need to talk when we get home." I don't move, reluctant to leave you. "Now Bella!" Still, I don't move. So he grabs hold of my arm and practically drags me off the bed and across the room. _

_I can only throw a startled glance across the room at you before I'm in the hallway and he slams the door behind us. _

_That was the last time I ever saw you. _

----------

I only wake up from the dream when I feel the cold floor of my room against my overheated skin. Groaning, I manage to right myself to check the time. Five thirty. Great. Just the way I want to wake up on a Monday morning. Not.

There's no way that I'm going to fall back to sleep after _that_ so I make my way to the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

Because hey, I could use it.

My hands were shaking as I adjusted the temperature of the water, and I was sweating pretty bad. I stripped off my clothes before jumping under the hot spray, willing my muscles to relax.

It had been weeks since it had been that bad. Weeks since it had affected me like that. And I thought it was getting better. I had to choke back a slightly hysterical laugh at that thought.

Because it had never gotten better.

I had tried, in the beginning, to believe that it was all going to be ok. That I would be able to forget about her and move on. Have a nice, happy relationship with someone new.

I was so naive.

It's been four years since I lost her, and those dreams can still shake me up this much. I hate that she still have this much affect on me, even when I haven't seen her for such a long time.

Some days I even hate her.

If we hadn't have kissed on that night, nothing would have happened. Well, ok, it probably would have, but not as soon. Not as suddenly. And maybe if we'd been a little bit older, we wouldn't have gotten caught, and we wouldn't have been separated.

Because that's what happened – Charlie freaked and told Carlisle and Esme to leave Forks. And, for some God unknown reason, they listened to him and moved her and her brother all the way across the country.

At least, I presume that's where she went. I don't actually know. I wish that she was still here, with me. I wish that we hadn't have been so stupid on that night.

I hated Charlie, at first. He took away the one person that I loved more than anyone else in the world. For the first few weeks, I wouldn't talk to him. I couldn't. Hell, I could hardly even look at him.

I realised, soon enough though, that no matter how much I resented him for what he did, he's the only family I have, and I'm stuck with him.

I've never forgiven him, but I can live with him. I know I upset him, and maybe even scared him, those first few months. I was depressed, badly, and on some sadistic level I hoped that he felt my pain.

Because he was the one that caused it.

But standing here, thinking of _her_, isn't helping me forget the dream. So I manage to shake the thought of her from my mind and concentrate on getting ready for school.

It's October, and we've been off for a week. Word is, there's some new kids starting soon. Everyone seems pretty excited about it. Well, except for me. Not one of them is going to hold any interest for me. Not after Alice.

Dislodging that train of though before it develops too much; I shut off the water and wrap myself in a towel. I check that Charlie isn't around, before creeping back to my room.

I turn my curlers on, because I have enough time to use them for once, and decide what to wear today. I go for black skinny jeans and a black and a tight fitting white stripped top, and add my black cardy for good measure. After all, it's bound to be freezing today. It always is in Forks.

My phone bleeps from my bed stand, and I wander over when I'm dressed. Apparently I have three new messages. The first one:

**Hey babe. Need a ride today? I can pick you up on the way. Love you x**

It's from Edward. God, I still don't why I said yes to him. I suppose it was because of the pressure Charlie was putting on me. After the whole incident, he started questioning me about every single guy at school. It was enough to drive me insane.

Edward had been dying to be my boyfriend for years, and he kept asking me out insistently. It was so annoying. So annoying, in fact, that one day I gave up and said yes to a date. That was about three months ago, and the boy wont leave me alone for a second.

And he doesn't love me. He can't. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word love. All he wants from me is sex, I'm sure.

Not that he's getting any of that, either. The farthest we've gone is second. And that was only because I'd had too much to drink. It hasn't happened again.

I don't know if he notices that I'm totally not into him. Probably not, seeing as he's not the brightest crayon in the box. Not that I care. If it gets Charlie off my back, I'm happy.

Well, not happy exactly. But better.

So I text back a hasty reply, really not in the mood for him this early in the morning.

**I'm good today, sorry. See you later.** **X**

Next is one from Jacob. He's a good friend of mine, but I can tell he wants to be more. Not that he'd try anything with me though. He knows I'm gay. Or that I think I'm gay. And he knows all about Alice. He's the main reason why I started to feel better after it happened.

He helped me out so much, and I'm so grateful, but I can't understand why he stays around me when it only hurts him. I've told him as much, but he just laughs and shakes if off. Men.

**Hey Bells. Party at the reservation on Saturday. You free? I feel like we haven't spoken properly for ages :( xxx**

Anything that gets me out of the house and gives me and excuse to get out of a date with Edward is fine by me. The fact that I get a chance to be with my best friend as well is just an added bonus.

**Hey, I'd love to. Need to be out of the house for a while. And I need to talk to you. See you soon :) x**

While I wait for his reply I glance at the third message. It'd from my other best friend, Rosalie. The girl acts like a complete bitch as first, but once you get to know her she's a great girl.

She's helped me a lot, too. She even tried to help me get over Alice. We had a fling about two years ago. But neither of us was really looking for a relationship, so we broke it off after a while and just became really good friends.

High school would be murder without her. Even though she drives me crazy half the time, I love her to pieces.

**Hey sexy. Lift today? I haven't had a chance to show you my new baby yet. Pretty please? Or are you getting a ride from lover boy instead? ;P Love ya, R. x**

Well, she was a much better choice than Edward. Plus, I can talk to her about that dream. All of which sounds better than getting a lift from Charlie, or walking. My ancient Chevy broke down the other week, and no-one has been able to fix it. It still stands on our drive.

And I _haven't _see Rose's new car yet. And it's bound to be expensive, because her parents have serious money. Which is an advantage at birthdays and Christmas, let me tell you.

**Hey. Yeah, sounds good. Better than lover boy anyway. You know that. Pick me up in ten? Xx**

I don't have to wait long before she replies to me again.

**Already on my way. See you in a few x**

I make my way downstairs, and grab an apple for my breakfast, before double-checking that I've got all of the stuff I need for today. Then I hear a knock at the door. Smiling softly, I open the front door to _the _Rosalie Hale.

She looks as stunning as ever, of course, with flowing golden hair ending at her waist. Her eyes, although concealed by sunglasses (I don't get why, but you're always wearing them), are the cool blue of the ocean sea.

And she has the most perfectly proportioned body ever. She's just generally drop-dead-gorgeous. Easily the prettiest girl at our school.

"Something's up. What's up? Did something happen?" But her looks aren't why I like her so much. She can read me like a book, which, granted, can be annoying sometimes. Most of the time I love it though, because she always knows when I'm upset, and tries her hardest to cheer me up, no matter what.

"I had another dream last night. I thought they were going away, but . . . " I trailed off, not wanting to say any more because I can feel tears forming behind my eyes.

I had been leaning against the doorframe, but Rose pulled me into her arms even before I'd finished speaking, and she didn't say anything, we just stood there. I pulled back when I felt slightly better, and tried to smile up at her to let her know that I'd be alright.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But look on the bright side, the new kids start today. Maybe someone will catch your eye." She raised an eyebrow at me playfully, and I just laughed and shook my head.

"Oh come on. You never know. And maybe there'll be a new hot piece of ass for ma as well."

"What? I'm not good enough for you? Fine, I'll just go and spend all my time with Edward then. Leave you on your own, see how you like it." I was still smiling while I was speaking, so there was no chance of her taking me seriously.

"Lover boy? Please, at least be a little more realistic. Now come on, we're going to be late."

"With your crazy-ass driving? I don't _think _so." She pulls me forward anyway though, and I follow obediently, seeing her new car for the first time. It's a red Ferrari. Convertible. And totally hot.

"You like?"

"Yes, I like. Can I have your old car?"

"Nope, sorry. The parents sold it to pay for some of this baby." She patted the car affectionately as she was talking, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on. We really _are _going to be late."

"So does that mean I can do my 'crazy-ass driving' in order to get us there on time?" She asked, as we slid into car.

"Just let me put my seatbelt on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I've had so many reviews, alerts and favourites for this story already, even after one chapter. They mean a lot to me, so thank you especially to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :) **

**Right second chapter time. Not as long as the first, I apologise, but I was kinda rushing to get this up tonight because I'm not going to be able to put it up tomorrow. **

**And I'd just like to mention that even though it seems like I hate Edward, I actually don't, haha. Even though Twilight would have been waaaaaaaay better it had been Bella and Alice.**

**But, hey, that's why we write fanfiction.**

**And last thing, before I shut up. I saw New Moon today. And let me just say that's it's pretty damn awesome. Not to mention the amount of hotties in it. You know who I mean, I'm sure. **

**But yeah, on with the story. Here's chapter two. Enjoy. **

**:)**

We did manage to get there in plenty of time. Somehow. I seriously don't know Rose's escaped without getting a ticket since she passed her test. It must be a miracle, surely.

I saw noticed Edward before I saw anyone else. He'd probably wanted to know who the hot new car belong to. So he was heading in our direction as we stepped out of the confines of the car, and I immediately turned to head in the opposite direction.

Rosalie just smirks at me and for a second I think she's going to block my way and make me talk to him, but then she moves out of my way and I nearly sprint past.

If I can just make it to my English class then I could avoid him easily – he wasn't in any of my classes.

"Bella! Wait up." It's not Edward who calls my name but I still don't stop. Then I feel someone grab my wrist and spin me around and I almost scream in frustration. Ten more metres and I would have been safe.

It's Mike that grabbed me. He reminds of a dog sometimes. Always following me around. And I'm sure I look pissed because as soon as he takes one look at me he releases my arm and takes a step back.

"What Mike?" I sound pissed, too.

"Sorry, I just wanted to walk to class with you."

"Mike, it's like, right over there. I think I can find my way on my own." I start walking again as I talk, and he follows me dutifully. English is probably one of my favourite classes. Well, maybe I'm just saying that because of how much I love to read.

There isn't really anything comparable to losing yourself in a book, in other world, while experiencing things that you never usually would. I've needed to escape enough times over the last few years. Books are the perfect way to do that.

So I end up walking into English and taking my seat. Mike sits next to me. I don't know why. I hardly ever speak to him. He just sits there for an hour. It'd be creepy if I didn't do the exact same thing.

Our teacher seems to be late, as is the usual, so I take out my notebook and start doodling, as is my custom when I'm bored. I hear Mason come into the room, but I don't react. It's only when I hear Mike's intake of breath that I look up.

And I wish with all of my heart that I hadn't.

Because even after five years, I'd recognise her. The short black hair, sticking out in every direction. The sky-blue eyes. The height. I don't think she's grown.

And she's even more beautiful than before. She looks so nervous, standing in front of the class, that it's taking a lot of self-control for me to not go to her. And I can't go to her. I don't want another fiasco.

I don't know why she's back, and I don't want to know. Because the instant I talk to her, I'll be gone. Staying away will be nearly impossible, but I'll have to do it. I'd rather be masochistic and see her everyday than end up having her taken away from me again. I don't think I'd survive it once again.

She's looking at the floor, so she hasn't seen me. I don't even want her to see me. Maybe I can sneak away before she sees me. Hopefully.

That's about the time when I realised that the only empty seat in the class was on my other side.

Well, shit.

Please make another kid move, Mason. Please, please, please. But he's gesturing in my general direction. And she looks up. And blue eyes lock with my own, for the first time in five years.

I see the instant recognition in her eyes. It's still as easy to read her as it was before. Open-books, we used to call each other. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed.

She hesitates before she starts moving towards me, and I can see conflict on her face. But she keeps going, before eventually taking her seat. God, I hope she makes a new friend and moves next to them. I won't be able to handle a year of this.

Plus this is only the first class of the day. She might be in even more with me. Well this is turning in to the worst day in the history of the world.

"Bella, I trust that you'll update Alice on what we've studied so far? And that you can show her to her next class?"

I just nod. I think I've lost the ability to speak. Mason seems to take that as confirmation. Mike is nudging me, presumably to get me to speak to Alice, but I don't move.

Instead he decides to lean across me. Prick.

"Hey, didn't you used to live here? And then you like, moved away?" God, shut up, Mike! Are you completely oblivious to the fact that I'm glaring at the side of your head right now in an effort to get you to shut up?

Apparently.

"Yeah, we moved to Alaska about five years ago. My parents have some friends up there." Her voice is soft, but still musical. I could listen to her speak all day. It takes so much effort for me to not ask her something, just to keep her talking.

"Wow, Alaska? What was it like?" Mason hasn't even told us to stop talking. So _now's _the time when he decides to be considerate. Is everyone going to be against me today?

"Cold." She laughed then, and I think that's my new favourite sound. Well, my favourite sound used to be when she was whispering to me or when she was moani-

No. Bad Bella. Do_ NOT _think about that. Ever. We have a rule.

And now I'm talking to myself. Great. Not only am I having a shitty day, but I also need to get myself checked into a mental hospital. Isn't life great?

"I bet. So, what classes do you have?" He's still not giving up. I can tell that she wants him to stop talking. But he won't. I know he won't. He probably won't stop until the bell rings. And he's practically sitting on me now, he's leaning so far over.

"Ummm, after this I have Biology. Then History. Gym. And then calculus last." No. No, no, no! She has not one, but _five _classes with me. It's official. Someone hates me. It's the only explanation.

"Cool, that means you have bio and gym with me and Bella. Isn't that great, Bells?"

"Sure. Excellent." Even I can hear the sarcasm in my voice, and I see Mike give me a weird look out of the corner of my eye. Who cares about him anyway? Erm, not me.

"What's up your ass today?"

"Just shut it, will you? You're already failing this class. Trying to chat up the new kid isn't helping your grades. And I'm sick of listening to your stupid whiny voice. So shut the fuck up."

Well, there goes my follower for the day. Joy. I hear him mutter something about something, not that I really care, before turning away. Then all three of us sit in silence for the remainder of the lesson.

It's driving me insane already, and we've only been sat here for an hour. I can practically _sense _her, sat just a few inches away from me. Part of me craved to reach out and touch her, just to double-check that she was real.

But I didn't dare. I didn't know how many things had changed. Besides, that really wasn't going to help with my whole no-Alice policy. This was going to be a good year.

Just when I was about to explode, I heard the bell ring from the hall outside. I nearly collapsed from relief.

"So, Alice, want me to walk you to bio? You can't sit next to me, cause I already have a partner. But I can show you the way."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can find my own way."

"Are you sure? It's no hassle, honestly."

"I'm sure."

"Well, at least sit with us at lunch. Please?" I can tell that she doesn't want to seem antisocial on her first day, and I can almost see the wheels turning inside her head. It took her a while to answer.

"If you don't think anyone will mind." I see her eyes flicker to me and away again. Mike notices too.

"Don't mind Bella. She doesn't mind really. Do you Bella?"

"No, of course not!" It's said through gritted teeth, but I don't think Mike notices.

"See? Please sit with us? It'll make me happy." He's started walking at her side now, and he's pissing me off. I want nothing more than to hit him. Hard.

"Well . . . ok." She seems to figure out that the best way to get rid of him is to agree. I slow my pace down to let them get ahead of me. I don't want to listen to her anymore. Her voice is doing weird things to me.

When I arrive in biology, the ass himself is sat on the edge of my lab table. Wanna know why? That would be because, once again, my place is the only one with an empty seat.

I guess you could call me antisocial. I don't click with people my age. The psychologist that Charlie made me see for a few weeks seemed to come to the conclusion that I sub-consciously pushed people away from me, to avoid being hurt again.

Maybe there is some truth in that, after all.

So I make my way over to my table, and Alice is sat there, looking more adorable than anyone has a right too. I'm tempted to shove Mike off our table but manage to refrain. Somehow.

But then Banner arrives in the room and I breathe a sigh of relief when Mike goes to sit at his table. Far, far away from my own. Thank God.

Then I actually listen to what Banner's saying. And guess what? Today we start a three-week project with out partners.

Just fucking kill me. Please.

And today we get the chance to spend an hour figuring what we're doing our projects on. That means talking to our partners. For an hour. Wonder if I can swap?

"So. What do you want to do ours on?" I hear her speak, but I don't answer. I don't even move. I'm staring out of the window, watching the raindrops make patterns on the window where they fall. It's pretty.

And a very, very safe thing to think about.

"Bella. You can just ignore me. We have to work together."

"Really? Never would have guessed." My voice is low, not to mention bitter. I turn to face her then, letting her see the anger in my eyes. And in turn I can see the pain and confusion in hers.

But I won't think about that. That is definitely _not _a safe subject to think about. Because the second I think about her as being hurt by the things I say, is the second that I lose the fight. And I can't fall in love with her again.

No matter how easy it might be to do so.

"Look, what do you want me to say? That I'm _sorry_? Do you know how hard it is for me to be back here? To remember everything we went through? It's not a picnic. I'm in a place I don't know, with new people. The least you could do is to try and be nice to me." Her voice is a low hiss now, obviously not wanting other people to overhear us.

"Why the hell should I be nice to you? You _left _me Alice. You just left. How was I supposed to get over that? I _haven't _got over that. It still hurts, every day. You have no idea how hard it's been. To go to the same places that _we _always used to go to. Together. And for you not to be there. Like you were never here at all. You had a new place to go to. Distractions."

"I didn't have a choice if I left or not! Charlie decided that for me. And distractions? I couldn't just forget about you. If you thought that it would be that easy for me to get over you then you obviously had no idea of how I felt about you in the first place."

I wanted so much to believe what she was saying, but that would be too dangerous. I couldn't risk it. So I pretended that everything she said was a lie. I couldn't speak about this anymore.

I could already feel tears welling up behind my eyes at just the remembrance of the pain. And I couldn't show any weakness to her. Even though I was pretty sure that she had heard it in my voice.

"We need to think of something before Banner comes over here. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day." My voice is colder now. I've gotten used to hiding my emotions, and now I barely even have to think about it.

I can see her disbelieving look, but I ignore it. I have to.

Banner's making his rounds of the class, and it won't be long before he gets to us, I'm sure. But my mind seems to have gone completely blank. And then he's in front of us. Still nothing.

"So, Alice, how's your first day going so far?"

"It's not so bad."

"Glad to hear it. Have you and Bella thought of an idea yet?"

"Not yet sir. We still need some more time."

"Alright. Just do the work and we'll get along fine. Try and think of something before tomorrow's lesson." Then he's walking away and Alice is looking at me expectantly.

I just continue to stare out of the window. I hear her disappointed sigh before she starts leafing through the textbook, presumably looking for something to do. Looks like we're going to spend the rest of this lesson in silence, too.

I notice Mike trying to get Alice's attention half-way through the lesson, and feel a slightly vindictive rush of pleasure when she completely ignores him. She'd better not start paying attention to him just to spite me. I hope she has better sense than that.

I almost run out of the class when second bell rings, and end up falling into a familiar pair of arms.

"Hey, missed you this morning. Going somewhere?" Edward's arms don't release me though. I know he wont even of I answer him. I try anyway.

"Hey, yeah sorry about that. Things to do y'know? In fact, I have to go and see-" he cuts me off with a hard kiss before I even finish my sentence, and I know why. The idiots trying to be possessive.

It's pointless trying to push him off, so I don't bother. I just wait until he's finished being an ass and releases me. Doesn't take his arms from around my waist, though.

"Go where? Come on babe, I hardly see you anymore. You're always running somewhere." He flashes that crooked smile that makes most of the female population in the school swoon, but does nothing for me. I know what he's doing. Trying to stop me from getting away by cornering me in front of most of the school.

I gotta admit, it's a new tactic. I didn't know the boy was capable of thinking that hard. I didn't know whether to be disturbed or relieved by that fact.

"Sorry, but I _have _been busy."

"Ok. You're not busy now though, right? Come for a walk with me." Without waiting for a reply, he's towing me through the hall, and out into the parking lot. I don't even know how I'm going to escape this one.

Turns out I can't, cause I spend the most of my break with his mouth glued to mine. There is not enough mouthwash in the world. Honestly. The rest of my day passes in a blur. Alice doesn't have to join in gym.

I dread to think what I'll do tomorrow. She'll have to get changed. In the same room as me. I'll just try not to think about that. And hope it works out.

And I don't sit with everyone at lunch. Instead I go to the bathrooms.

Sad? Very. Did I care? Hell no. I ended up sat in there for as long as I could. Crying. Hasn't happened for a while. I guess it just overwhelmed me, what with everything happening in such a shirt space of time. I felt like I'd been run over by a freight train.

She doesn't sit by me in calculus. Thank God. And then I'm finished for the day. I go to Rose's car, leaning against the side as I wait for her. While hoping that she beats Edward out of class. Otherwise I'll have to think of another excuse to escape him. It's not easy you know.

Thankfully she arrives after a few minutes. She was talking to a guy across the parking lot. I don't know him.

Wait a minute, yes I do. It's Emmet. Jesus, that guy has gotten huge. He used to be pretty buff, sure, but not like that. He must be about six foot, with dark curly hair.

And I can tell from here that he's totally into Rose. It's the most obvious thing ever. But the second she meets my eyes I can tell that she sees what a crappy day I've had. She sends Emmet a flirty smile, before making her way over to me.

"Get in the car," is all she says after she unlocks it. I don't ask where we're going. Probably to her place. I don't even care where we're going. As long as it's away from everyone.

Wait, scratch that.

As long as it's away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Well, here's chapter three. It**__**took a little longer than others. Sorry about that, but I've been super busy lately. **

**People asked for Alice's POV in reviews, so that's what you're getting this chapter. It starts off with Bella, but then changes to Alice. It's a little summary of some of the things from the first two chapters. I didn't want to write them out again in her POV, because that would be too time consuming and be too repetitive for you guys. **

**Also, in a couple of reviews people commented on the way Bella reacted in biology, and the things that she said to Alice.**

**Yes, it was harsh of her to say that, but she's trying to protect herself. She wants to drive Alice away so that she won't fall for her even more. She's not just being difficult. **

**Reviews make me happy. So press the little button and leave me one. Pretty please :) **

I'm not paying any attention to the road, only staring blankly outside of the window, so it's a shock when Rose stops the car. I look around in surprise, realising that we're at her place already.

I love this house. It's pretty big, but not so much that you could get lost. It's kinda like my second home.

Rose leaves the car outside (which hardly ever happens. I mean, come on, with a car _that _expensive, why leave it for the elements?), so I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm guessing that you don't want to stay here for a while, so I'm going to have to drive you home. Plus, I'm first to leave in the morning. If I put it in the garage now I'm just gonna have to move it later."

Shaking my head at her slightly, I follow her into the house and to her room. Which is huge. Seriously, it's about three times the size of my room. It's decorated in soft blues and purple, because they're her favourite colours.

The centrepiece of the room is her king-sized bed, which could probably fit about five people in it. I'm guessing. I've never really had the wish to be in it with four other people.

She throws her stuff into a corner, before turning to me with a knowing look on her face.

"So, do you maybe think that you're a little physic?"

The question throws me off guard so much that I have to fight back a laugh. Instead I move over to her bed and sit on the edge, looking at her in confusion.

"What? You had a dream last night, right? And you haven't for a while? And then the same day _she _turns up. It's a little weird, if you ask me."

"Yeah, weird isn't really the word that I'd use."

"I know. My lame attempt to make you feel better isn't working, is it?"

"Definitely not." So she moves to sit next to me and just hugs me for a while. It _does _make me feel a little better. But I know that as soon as she's gone I won't be. I sigh softly at the thought, and she hears me.

"Wanna stay here tonight? We can watch movies. It'll help. Or just my presence will help. My parents won't mind, they love you."

"Well, if they won't mind . . . "

"Yay! Come on, we need to get back to yours to pick up your stuff. And check that Charlie's ok with you staying over."

"He will be. Unless he thinks I'm sleeping with you. _Then _we could have a problem."

"So we don't tell him what happened when we were drunk last year?"

"Shut up! I thought we agreed to _never _talk about that again."

"God, keep your pants on. Or not. You _do _have an exceptional body. From what I can remember. Which is little, don't panic."

I just push her out of the door instead of responding, knowing that I'd lose any battle with Rose and her dirty mind. Not that mine was any better, mind you. But this was just what I needed – some playful banter to distract me from today.

-----------

APOV

I noticed the second that she arrived at school on my second day. I had watched her get into a red Ferrari yesterday, and I saw the same car that morning. The driver was undeniably gorgeous, but Emmet had already staked a claim on her.

Besides, blonde aren't really my type.

Stunningly beautiful brunettes, on the other hand, with warm brown eyes and a figure that people would kill for, slightly taller than myself – then you're talking.

So I was standing next to Emmet, trying to pretend to listen to the conversation he was having with three other guys when she stepped out of the passenger seat.

Her attire was similar to yesterday – jeans and a long-sleeved top. But it didn't matter to me what she wore, I would always want her regardless.

It hadn't taken me long to realise that I would never, ever get over Bella. I'd tried. But no girl had ever captivated me as much as she had. Ever since the first day I can remember, I knew there was something special about her.

That feeling just developed over time, until it was something that I couldn't ignore. _That _was when I knew that I loved her.

When it hurt to be away from her, when I got jealous of her mentioning anyone's name but my own, when all I wanted to do whenever we were together was to kiss her.

That made me realise that what I felt for her was a hell of a lot more than friendship.

At first, that had scared me. I mean, I was about eleven. I didn't have a clue if thinking those things was normal. I also didn't know if Bella even _felt _any of the same stuff I did.

So when she presented me with the perfect opportunity for me to kiss her, I couldn't resist. At first I thought I'd scared her, so I tried not to act as if that had been the single greatest moment of my life.

It still is, actually. One of a few. All of which have occurred when I'm around her.

When she reacted like what we'd done was something we shouldn't do, I think my heart broke a little. But then _she _was the one who kissed _me_ and I've never looked back.

Even on the bad days.

Because I've come to see that I will always love her, no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter how much she seems to hate me now. Nothing is going to change.

I know because nothing changed when I was away from her. So how will it get better when I have to see her every day? When I have to sit with her for a half a day? When I have to do a project with her?

Simple. It won't. And that's fine with me. I've learned to live with it. It's been hard; you have no idea how hard. But I will never want anyone else, only her.

Emmet's booming laugh broke me out of my reminiscence, and I looked up, startled, to see that quite a few people had arrived with I had been otherwise occupied.

The girl that he liked was stood next to him. I hadn't even noticed that she'd come over. All I had noticed was the fact that Bella had stalked off to her (our) first period half an hour early.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. My family only moved out here a few years ago, so I don't remember you from back then. But it's nice to meet you." She's smiling at me softly, and I wonder briefly why she's being so nice to me. I mean, won't Bella have told her to stay away from me?

"Hi, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, too." The first bell rings before we can have much more of a conversation, so I grab my book bag and head over to my Lit class.

Bella is already sitting there, looking as adorable as ever. I let out a wistful sigh for the old days as I sit down in my seat, and from the corner of my eye I see her glance at me curiously. I bite back a smile.

I know why she's acting like this, of course. She's terrified of what will happen if Charlie suspects anything again. So am I, come to think of it. I mean, the guy managed to persuade my parents to move to Alaska.

Alaska! I suppressed a shudder. God, I hated that place. The people were over-friendly, it was fucking freezing and there were _not _enough hot girls for me to distract me from my feelings for Bella.

Not that I actually wanted to be distracted. But it's the theory that counts.

Even after living there for four years, I hated the awful place. You couldn't even breathe without someone knowing about it. I swear, it took about an hour before the entire town where we were staying knew the reason why we'd moved out there.

I still regret the day that Charlie found us. If we hadn't have been so careless, then he might not have found out. We could have been happy with each other, still. I just know that we would have been together forever.

The only thing stopping us from being together now is him. I can almost sense that she wants to say something to me, but she holds herself back. I want more than anything to break that barrier between us, but I'm afraid.

I'm afraid that doing that might push you away. Might cause you to resent me. And I don't want that. I cont want to ever push you into anything. I don't ever want to hurt you in such a way again. It would kill me if I was the source of your pain when it could have been avoided.

Again I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I don't notice the teacher walk in and begin the lesson. And I wouldn't have noticed, either, if it hadn't been for the nudge that cam from my left side.

I had to fight another smile. She must have still cared, even if it was only a little.

Not that I really care about failing this class. It's all so boring to me. I'd much rather study Bella.

She hasn't changed much, since we last saw each other. Sure, she's a little older, filled out a little bit more, but she's still the same old Bella. I can still read her like I used to be able too.

Right now she's tapping her pencil impatiently against her notebook. Mike is keeping up a constant whining to her, which I presume is the reason for her impatience.

Why is that kid so annoying? Is he incapable of seeing when somebody isn't interested? God, he's already getting on my nerves and I haven't even known him for a day. I think I might need help.

And speaking of annoying teenage boys, there was one in particular who was driving me insane even more than Mike has been.

Edward.

I guess the reason why I'm starting to hate him so much is that I'm jealous. I would never admit it, not to anyone, but that didn't change the fact that it was true.

Because he had what I wanted. What I wanted so much that it hurt.

It didn't matter to me that Bella disliked him almost as much as I did. He still had her. What did I have? Nothing.

Especially not her.

I had no idea why she's going out with him. I mean, she hated him even when we were little kids. It was obvious that he was infatuated with her, but never the other way around.

My best guess is that she eventually gave in to Charlie. He must have put pressure on her to date after what happened. At least that's what I hope.

Or maybe I was being silly. Maybe she really did like Edward. Maybe they'd been dating for years. Maybe she'd never really liked me all that much, and really she'd just wanted him the whole time.

No. I wouldn't allow myself to think like that. I couldn't. It would kill me.

Besides, I'd seen for myself the way that he'd practically had to corner her in front of half the school to ensure that she wouldn't say to him. And I'd also seen her try to get away, regardless.

And I could tell that when he kissed her she hated it, just from her body language. I liked to fool myself into thinking that she was thinking about me. Wishing that it was _me _who was kissing her.

Or maybe I'm just a fool.

I don't register that the whole hour has gone by without me listening to a word until I'm halfway to biology. How I got there, I have no idea. None at all. Then I hear the endless chatter from Mike (who is, unfortunately, at my side), and realise that he must have steered me in this general direction.

I really need to stop thinking so much. But damn, it isn't easy when I'm around her so much.

She's already there when I walk into the class, and I mentally prepare myself for the lesson ahead. I can't daydream now. It would be too much of a wasted opportunity to sit there for the whole hour without paying any attention to her.

Plus the fact that she couldn't talk to anyone else, seeing as or desk was next to the window and I had the isle seat. It's a shame, really. Not.

"Hey." I'm sure I must look surprised when she speaks to me, I'm so shocked. Then she smiles at me a little sheepishly. "Sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said those things. Buttttt, I'm only doing this because of our project."

"What, being nice?" It'd be so easy to fall back into our old routine. I can already feel myself slipping into it. Talking to her is effortless. Laughing with her is effortless. Teasing her is effortless. _Flirting _with her is effortless.

Damn her for being so perfect.

"Well, I was going more for civil. Because I did mean what I said yesterday, Alice. But, as was pointed out to me yesterday, there's no point in making a bad situation worse. So I'm going to try and be nice."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Pointed out by who?"

"Rose. You probably don't know her. Although she does have a thing for your brother."

"Oh, yeah, she introduced herself before. She seems nice. And Emmet definitely likes her."

"Good. She deserves some good luck for a change." I smiled softly at that response, but figured seeing as for now the barriers between us were gone, I may as well try my luck.

"So, what? Is this the only lesson you're going to talk to me in? You didn't in Lit."

"No, I know. It's because you looking so focused. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks, I guess I was a little gone. And you didn't answer my first question." I remind her gently, not wanting to push her too far, but also wanting a straight answer.

"I don't know." Her voice is so soft that I don't even think I'm meant to hear her. But I do. She's turned away from me now, staring once again out of the window. She did that a lot yesterday.

"Why?" My voice is soft, too.

"Because I don't know how to react around you. I don't things to end up like they did last time. And I think that it would be so easy to slip into that pattern again. And I'm scared, Alice. Scared of what'll happen.

I'm not sure I even _want _to know what'll happen. Even talking to you right now isn't doing me any good. But I have to. I cant avoid you forever. I don't _want _to avoid you forever. But I don't know how much of you I can take in one day."

I just let everything sink in for a while. I don't know what to say. She's said basically everything that I've been thinking, but to think them and to then have it proved is a different matter entirely.

"Say something. Please." She's turned back to me now, and in her eyes is a vulnerability that I never thought I'd see again. It makes me want to kiss her until it's faded. But considering what she's just admitted to me and the fact that we're in a crowded classroom, I don't think that that's the best idea.

"Ok. I understand. Everything. It might not seem like it, but I do. So whatever you want to do is fie with me. As long as I don't fail this project. It really wouldn't give a good first impression."

I can see the relief pass over her face at my words, and she even manages a weak smile. I haven't realised how close we've moved, unconsciously. We're almost touching, leaning into each other. We both notice at the exact same moment and straighten up quickly.

Which is just as well, because about a second later, Banner has come over to 'see how we're doing'. After reassuring him that we're fine, we spend the rest of the hour debating on what to do our project on.

And then I invite her over to my place so that we can do some research outside of school. When she says yes I almost faint from happiness.

She disappears at break, but it doesn't bother me because I saw her dodge Edward before he can grab her. It makes me smile.

Gym is an absolute nightmare.

Yesterday I got away with not participating because I was new. Today? Not so much. Luckily, I arrived later than pretty much everyone else. Bella included. Meaning that she was already changed when I got there. Thank God.

Throughout the lesson she was the only think that I could concentrate on. We were playing dodge ball. I nearly got hit in the face three times. All because I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

Stupid me.

She was just so . . . .I don't even know how to describe her. Incredible. Perfect. Athletic. She's definitely improved on the sports front since I last saw her. She's amazing.

And if that episode wasn't even then we had to get changed before out next class. Together. In the same room. God, I nearly died of a heart attack.

She was across the room from, so it really shouldn't have been as hard for me to avoid looking at her as it was. But it _was _hard. I had to catch myself continuously so that she wouldn't see me looking at her.

It was torture.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Thankfully. All I had to do that night was to determinedly not think about what the next day would bring.

I was especially looking forward to Biology. And the after-school meeting between myself and Bella. But think about that was bad. Very, very bad.

That wasn't going to stop me though.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's chapter four. Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing. You're all awesome. **

**:D**

**I know the basic outline of this story, but for the little moments that connect it together I need some help with. **

**So, if you could all be totally amazing and maybe put some ideas of any moments you'd like to see in upcoming chapters in a review, I'd really appreciate it. **

**And you may hate me at the end of this chapter. I;m sorry, but I had to be a little mean.**

**;)**

As soon as I got home, all I could think about was Alice. It was the most frustrating thing ever. I couldn't decide whether it had been a wise idea or not to talk to her biology. But the longer I thought about it, the more I changed my mind.

So I tried to ignore it. The past is the past, after all. I knew that all too well.

Charlie wasn't back yet, which didn't surprise me. He was always at work. Not that I really cared. We were both quiet at home, I probably had as much conversation when I was alone than when he was in the house.

But all that that left me to was attempt (and fail miserably) to do my homework. But nothing was catching my interest, so after a few minutes I gave up. I went upstairs instead, and decided that blasting some loud music through my room would stop me from thinking too much.

So I grabbed my new Paramore album and put my stereo on full volume. Perfect. Now all I needed to do was make my mind go blank. Much easier said than done. Seriously.

I ended up falling asleep, somehow, regardless of the music pounding through my speakers, because next thing I knew it was dark outside. I checked to see if Charlie was back yet. Nope. Must be working real late again, because it was after six.

Making my way back downstairs, I started to make some food, before deciding to call Rose. That'd tale my mind off stuff. If she answered.

"Hello?" She sounded distracted, and a little breathless.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Bella! Sorry. I'm a little, um, busy."

"Busy? With what?" I had an idea now, but I wasn't going to say anything until she answered me.

"Oh, you know, homework and stuff." Then I heard a laugh in the background that I would recognise easily. I'd heard it plenty of times before.

"Really? So, what, does 'studying' Emmet now equate to schoolwork?"

"What? Don't b silly. I'm at home."

"So? He's at your place. I _can _hear him laughing, you know." I was enjoying having the chance to tease her, because it happened so rarely.

"Damn, really?" I heard her say something to him, but I didn't catch the words. I wasn't even sure that I even _wanted _to know what she said. "Ok, fine, I'm with him. Happy?"

"Not as happy as you probably are. I'll just leave you two to it then. See you tomorrow." I hung up before she could say anything else. She deserved to be happy. Even if it was with the brother of the girl who I was infatuated with.

God, why did life have to be so hard?

I mean, tomorrow I had to have an hour of biology with Alice. And then I had to go back to her place. Where, I presume, we will be completely alone. I didn't know if I could handle that.

But she'd looked to hopeful when she'd asked me to come over, and we _did _need to do some research for our project. So I guess I didn't really have much choice.

I just hoped that I could control myself.

It was hard enough to stop myself from pouncing on her in the middle of a crowded classroom. So how would I manage when we would be in such close proximity without anyone else there?

I could only hope that she wouldn't try anything. Because if she did, I was a goner. I'd never been able to resist her in the past. Hell, I'd never even wanted to resist her. Trying to was a futile attempt.

But for now I had a night before I had to see her again. If I could just forget about her for the time being, then maybe, maybe, tomorrow would be easy.

Yeah.

Right.

-----------------

I drove myself to school the next day. Rose texted me to ask if I wanted a lift, but I declined. It meant that I wouldn't have to ride with Alice to get to her house. I could drive myself if I took my truck.

It also meant that I could escape if the need arose.

She wasn't there when I arrived. Neither was Rose. Edward was, though. And, being the prick that he is, he was totally coming on to Jessica Stanley. That pissed me off. I mean, sure, I don't really like the guy, but that gives him _no right _to cheat on me. Especially with a slut like her.

He is _so _going to pay. I might even make it painful. I might not look like a fighter, but since I've been hitting the gym lately, I can defiantly take care of myself.

And Edward Cullen was now on my hit list.

He obviously hadn't heard my truck approach, unless he was more of an idiot than I'd originally thought. Because he was still all over Jessica. Her hands were around his neck, and one of his was on the car which she was leaning against. His other was on her thigh.

I just waited inside my truck, for the perfect moment to strike. I opened the door of the cab and slipped outside silently as he leaned down to kiss her.

And while they were making out, right in plain sight of everyone was was early for school, I moved closer.

Eric Yorkie saw me coming. He tried to warn Edward, but I shot him a death glare that stopped him in his tracks. I moved behind the two of them quietly, before clearing my throat. Loudly.

When they didn't break apart, I did it again. And again. Still nothing. So I grabbed to back of Edward's tan leather jacket and hauled him backwards. He turned around slowly, probably ready to hit whoever had pulled him away from Jess.

When he saw it was me, however, his courage failed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I'm not usually one for cussing, but when I get annoyed, I let go.

"Nothing! Babe, come on, you know I love you. I'd never cheat on you – she came on to me, I swear! She wouldn't leave me alone, she's been following me around for the last few days!"

"You fucking _liar_! I've been here for the last five minutes! I saw you kiss her! _You _did, not her. So do not give me shit about it not being your fault. Because it just shows me how of a prick you really are."

"What? Are you kidding me? _You're _the one who wont let me get close to you. You never want to be with me, so why shouldn't I get action from elsewhere?"

"Because you shouldn't cheat on me! If you weren't happy, then break it off! Don't start making out with the first girl who's desperate!" I feel Jess bristle at my words, so I spin around quickly, startling her. "And don't you even _think _about joining in, bitch. You're lucky I haven't hit you already. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to refrain if you actually say something to me.

I turn back to Edward then, and I can see in his eyes that he's trying desperately to find something to say that will make me forgive him. And that pisses me off even more. Cant he see that I don't want to be with him?

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Edward. So when you're finished playing with your new toy, don't come crawling back to me, because I'll just laugh." I turn to walk away, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back toward him.

For a second I don't know what he's going to do, but then he steps closer to me and leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I try to fight him off, not wanting him anywhere near me, but his arms make an iron cage around me, and I can't escape.

So I don't respond, and just wait for him to finish. As soon as he's done, I take a step back, and then let my left wrist fly. I hit him squarely in the nose, and I feel a grim satisfaction when I hear the bone shatter under my fist.

He moans in pain and falls to his knees, and Jessica is next to him in a second. What a pussy. It's only a broken nose. It can't hurt _that _much. By now most of the school has arrived, and as I walk to Lit I can already hear the whispers starting.

I pass Alice on my way. She just gives me a slightly admiring look, but I don't stop to talk. I don't feel particularly stable in my current state of mind, and God knows what I'd do if I were too close to her.

I do know that I wouldn't hit her, though. I'd be more likely to kiss her. And that would just add to the scandal – Bella Swan breaks Edward Masen's nose and then makes out with the new girl.

Yeah, that's just what I need right now.

So I keep walking, and make it to my table without much else happening. I'm the first one there, not surprisingly. A few minutes later the rest of the calls walked in. Some were giving me congratulatory looks, while the others were giving me maybe-she's-crazy looks. Like I cared.

"Bella! Good call on breaking Masen's face! Can I get a high-five?" It's Mike. I oblige, just because it might shut him up. I use my right hand, though. My left feels a little funny.

When the teacher walks in, I examine it carefully, trying to make sure that no-one else sees my inspection. It looks a little swollen. Hmm, maybe I should get that checked out.

I hear a soft intake of breath from my left, and glance up to Alice looking at my hand.

"You should get that checked out. It looks nasty." Her voice is a whisper, and she barely moves her lips. She's looking straight ahead now. I wonder why that is.

"It's fine." I also look at Mason while I'm talking, not wanting anyone to know that I've suddenly started talking to the new girl.

"Why are you examining it then? Make a fist." It's kind of cute, her concern for me, so I do as she asked. Well, I would have done if I could. I cant, though. Guess I did some nerve damage or something. It doesn't feel broken, though. I hope it's not.

"See. Go to the nurse after this class, I'll cover for you for a while in Biology. It might be broken."

"It's not broken, I'd know if it was." Although it did look a little more swollen. Shit. How was I supposed to explain this to Charlie? I could imagine it now. 'Yeah, dad, you know that guy who you've been pestering me to go out with _forever_? Yeah, well he cheated on me so I punched him. His face is really hard.'

The though of that almost made me laugh. I managed to keep it inside though. Just.

"Ok, I'll go after this. I'll try not to be too long."

After class I manage to sneak to the nurse's office without being seen. I think. After ten minutes she sent me back to class with a bandage on my hand, telling me to see how it went, and if it didn't get any better I had to go to the hospital. Great.

Alice seems engrossed in the biology textbook when I make it to the class. I give Banner an apologetic look before slinking to my chair. Alice glances at my hand.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I have to go to the hospital if it doesn't get any better."

"Right. I'd be surprised if it _wasn't _broken. You hit Masen pretty hard. Don't get why – I thought you didn't like him?"

"How do you know that? I never told you."

"You didn't have to. I could tell." Her eyes are on me now, and I can't look away from her gaze. She's just so . . . . intoxicating.

"Well, I didn't. But that doesn't give him the right to cheat on me. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to break his nose for years, I'm just glad that I got the perfect opportunity to do it."

She laughed then, and the sound was music to my ears. Right then I didn't care about the past. I was content. It was like we were in our own little bubble, Bella and Alice, with none of the crap that had happened in the past coming between us.

It was like it used to be.

I didn't even realise that it had been an hour when the bell rang. I was shocked; it hadn't even felt like ten minutes. I didn't want to leave. It felt like the illusion of the tentative friendship that we were attempting would be shattered the second that we left the classroom.

But we had the rest of the day to struggle through, so had to go our separate ways. As soon as I walked out of the classroom, a second behind Alice, the whispering started again. It was starting to get a little annoying.

I mean, sure, Edward was one of the most popular guys in school. But that didn't give him the right to do that anyone, regardless of what the relationship was like. It was getting a little easier to ignore though. I'd learned how to the first week that we'd started going out.

Now it was easy to tune them out. That didn't mean that I had to deal with them, though. So I made my way to the library. Yes, it made me look like a dork. But it got me out of everyone's way. I figured that Edward had gone to the hospital, but I didn't want to risk running into him if he'd come back to school.

Not that he would. I mean, the guy would jump at the chance to get a day off.

So that was where I spent my break. And then my lunch. I wasn't bothered by anyone, and it gave me a chance to catch up on the work that I hadn't been able to concentrate on yesterday. And it also gave me the chance to mentally prepare myself for my meeting with Alice later on.

Yeah, like that was going to help.

All too soon it was time for me to go over to her place. She met me at the end of calculus, and asked if I needed a lift. I told her that I'd brought my own car, and that I'd just follow behind her. She looked disappointed. I tried to fight down the thought of what that meant.

She still lived in the same house she always had. It was gorgeous – an all white mansion situated in the woods. I loved this house; it was so open, so light. It was just perfect.

The first thing I noted when I parked up outside was that there were no other cars in the garage. Great. We'd be alone.

"Did you never sell this place? Or did you just kick out the people that lived her for the last few years when you came back?" She smiles at that as she moves to stand next to me outside.

"No, we never managed to sell it. No-one wants a mansion in the forest apparently. So we could just move right back in."

I knew that they hadn't sold the house straight away. How did I know that? Well, the first few months after she left, I used to come here a lot. It was only a twenty minute walk from my place, and it used to calm me down.

I used to sit in the little half-meadow that was the lawn, and just stay there for hours, thinking about her. When I stood up to leave I was always stiff, with tears still running down my face.

That was before Rose came along and helped me out. The girl was a gift, honestly. I dread to think what I'd be like if she hadn't have come along when she did.

I was being led inside now, and we grabbed drinks from the kitchen before heading upstairs. Yeah, if it wasn't enough that we had to be in the house, _alone, _but we were going to be in her room. Why don't you just kill me now? Seriously.

Nothings changed. It's exactly as it's used to be, and I can almost pretend that the last four years never happened, that we were picking up were we left off. Almost.

Her room was a little different, like the posters and stuff, but it was essentially the same. Cream carpet and purple walls. White ceiling. Light-coloured furniture. Her laptop was lying on the bed. She moved over to it and turned it on, motioning for me to join her.

I did so, warily. This wasn't what I'd been wanting. Not that I could complain without making something semi-nice into an awkward situation. So I kept my mouth shut.

For a while I just looked through stuff from the textbook while she was researching on the internet. The silence between us was comfortable, though. I could fall back into this easily.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ever go out with Edward?" I was a little thrown by the question, I hadn't been expecting that. But I answered truthfully, anyway.

"Because Charlie got on my nerves. He wouldn't stop pestering me to go on a date. And he _loved _Edward. So eventually I said yes, and it all just spiralled from there. Why?"

"Just curious, is all. So, I'm guessing Charlie never got over the whole thing?"

"What? The whole me-being-gay thing? No. He refuses to acknowledge it. And that's been alright with me so far, because I haven't had any reason to correct him. It just annoys me when he wont shut up about boys. What about your family?"

"Oh, at first Carlisle and Esme were a little shocked. But then they got over it. And Emmet doesn't care as long as I 'don't ever go after any of his chicks.' Those were his exact words."

"Nice to see that some people never change, then," I laughed. Emmet had always been cracking jokes. He's been like my own big brother most of time. I did, after all, know him practically all my life.

We fell into silence after that.

"Bella? Could you check this? It doesn't seem right to me." She's looking at the screen in front of her, confusion making her frown. Moving to check will mean being much closer to her, but when she looks that cute I just can't _not _help her.

So I inch closer to her and scan through the information she's looking at.

"No, it looks alright to me."

"Really? I didn't think that . . ." She trails off as she turns to look at me, and I know why. She obviously didn't realise how close I was. Her face is mere inches from mine, and I can't seem to look away from her eyes. I feel like I'm trapped – no matter how much I want to move away, my limbs won't respond.

I see her eyes flicker to my lips before locking back on mine again, and _god, _I just want her to kiss me. I don't care about the past right now.

All I want and could ever need is right here in front of me.

All I ca smell, all I can feel is Alice, and I don't want to be anywhere else. I see her move closer to me, and I feel her breath against my lips. And I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone else.

But just as our lips are about to brush, I hear the front door bang open, the noise reverberating through the floor. And whatever trance I was in shatters. I spring to my feet before spinning off the bed and looking around wildly for my things. I need to get out of there.

I need to be able to think clearly. And obviously I can't do that when I'm near her.

So I run from the house. I hear her voice, soft behind me, begging me not to leave, but I force myself not to listen. I have to move.

I have to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hey, sorry for the wait again. Some shit's being going on this week. And once again, I apologise in advance for the ending of this chapter. It's a little shorter than usual. It changes POV halfway through. It's marked, but just in case anyone misses it and gets confused, I thought I'd write it here. **

**But I assure you, the next chapter will make up for the ending and the shortness. Promise. I'm going to start writing it straight after I post this one. **

**Might be up tomorrow. Maybe. Definitely will be in the next few days though. **

**Reviewers, you rock. Seriously. I 3 you guys. Keep em coming, they make my days better. :)**

Bella isn't at school the next day. I wonder how she persuaded Charlie to give her a day off. Or maybe I didn't want to know that part. I hoped she didn't about what _nearly _happened in order to ensure that she would be kept away from me.

That would really suck.

If only my stupid fucking brother hadn't have come home then. God, I could have killed him. Why he couldn't have opened the door like a normal person, I'll never know.

I know that she wanted to kiss me. I could see it. And feel it. If he could have come home just a minute earlier, then I doubt we would have even heard the stupid door.

I don't think I would've been able to stop myself, anyway. There's just something so . . . . irresistible about Bella. And I though she felt the same way about me. Doesn't she?

God, this is so fucking confusing.

If only I could see her again, see her eyes when she's talking to me, then I'll know that she doesn't hate me. Sometimes her eyes glitter when she's talking to me. That gave me hope that maybe she liked me more than she was letting on.

I really hoped that that was the case. But right now, God I have no idea. Because I _want _to believe that she likes me. I think it might kill me, just a little, if she doesn't feel the same way.

I've never wanted anything as much.

I don't think that she has any idea what she does to me. What she makes me feel, no-one else has even come close. Even now, when we're not together, she's making me feel more than I ever have with anyone else.

Not that I've ever felt that with anyone else. Not even close. I haven't ever wanted to. It's always been her. Only her. I need her. It's an infatuation, an obsession, and I never want to stop.

I don't think I'll ever be able too. I love her too much.

I hope she's back tomorrow. I considered going to her place, I know she won't have moved. I loved that house. It was just so . . . Bella. It reminded me of her every time I visited. Evidence of her was everywhere – the main reason why I loved it.

I refrained from going there, though. If she didn't want to see me, then that would only make things worse. Even more so if Charlie was there. So not a conversation I wanted. I could imagine it now.

"Oh, hey Charlie. Remember me? Yeah, I was your daughter's girlfriend. Then you walked in on us and forced me to move to Alaska. Oh yeah, the reason why I'm here, well, you see, me and Bella nearly kissed the other day, but then my brother slammed a door, scared the shit out of her, so she ran away and is avoiding me. So can you please let me in so that I can talk to her and maybe make out some more? Thanks a bunch."

The thought made me smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Emmet, who was sitting opposite me at the lunch table.

"What's up with you? Get lucky last night? I saw Bella sprint out of the house. What were the two of you up to before I came home?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I wanted to hit him. I really did.

Add to that the fact that Rosalie (sitting next to Emmet) had whipped around at my brother's words. God, why could he keep his mouth shut?

"Nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Come on. She's hot, what were you doing?"

"Nothing! Just drop it, will you?" I was getting more and more worked up, and I knew it was because he thought I actually _had _been up to no good. Not because I _wished _I had. With every fibre of my being. But that was beside the point.

"No, because clearly something went on. Spill. Where is she today, anyway?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you're the one who was getting busy with her yesterday." I swear if Rose hadn't have jumped in when she did I was either about to burst into tears or leap across the table at him.

"Emmet. Leave the poor girl alone."

"She's my sister; I'm allowed to tease her. It's my job." He dropped it after that, though, to my hopefully not-so-obvious relief. The rest of the day dragged by. Where was she? Was she avoiding me, or was there an actual reason for her absence?

God, these questions were driving me insane. Maybe I should get some help with that. And what was even worse was the fact that I had to endure an evening with nothing to distract me from thoughts of her.

She's already driving me insane. And I haven't even been back for a week. If things continued like this I doubted that I would survive. A part of me wished that we had never come back at all.

The other part hated me for even thinking that. I didn't know which was right. I only knew which one I _wanted _to be right.

But there was only one thing for certain. Tonight was going to be looooooooooooooong. And there was nothing I could do about it. Yay.

------------

Bella POV

If Charlie thought I was going to school the next day, he had another thing coming. There was no freaking way that I was going back there without having a chance to think clearly about me and Alice.

I needed to be somewhere away from anything and everything that reminded me of her, but I had no idea how to do that. There was always something. _Always._

I knew a place, but it was where Alice had used to take me. Our meadow. It was the only place I could think of that was quiet enough for me, but it was influenced the most heavily by her.

But it was either that or sit around moping all day.

I told Charlie that I was sick. He didn't believe me, that much I knew, but he didn't question me. I figured he didn't care, so long as I caught up with my work. Which I would. I was the perfect student. When I could be bothered.

That was my plan, anyway, to go to the meadow, until the phone rang. I expected it to be school, asking where I was, so I was faintly surprised when I heard Jake on the other end.

"Hey. Fancy ditching today? I think you should come down here. We haven't hung out for so long."

"I thought we were at the rez at the weekend."

"Yeah, but there'll be other people there then. I meant just me and you, together."

"Jake . . ."

"No, not like that. I just want to spend some time with you Bells. I never see you anymore." Sighing softly, I considered my options. The situation with Alice was killing me, but a good long talk with my best friend would help me out to.

"Fine. I'll be down soon."

I got dressed quickly, throwing some random clothes on, before making my way to my truck. Charlie had gotten it fixed yesterday. The roar of the engine was familiar, and helped me relax immediately.

It didn't take me long to get down to Jake's. Twenty minutes. He was running out to meet me as soon as I pulling up. He pulled me into a hug when I stumbled out of the truck, and I returned it half-heartedly.

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the well-traced path leading down to the beach. I shook my hand free as soon as I could. Jake knew that I was gay, and he knew about everything with Alice, but that didn't seem to deter him from trying to be with me.

I'd tried my hardest to deter him, but nothing seemed to work. And boy, did I try everything I could think of. I knew that I could talk to him about anything, but it made me uncomfortable talking about things like Alice with him.

After all, I knew that he would say whatever was in _his _interest. Which was not always the same as what was best for me. That thought made me sigh, and I knew that he heard it. He didn't comment on it, though, until we reached out favourite driftwood tree.

"Something's wrong. What's up?" I should have known better than to try and keep things from him, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk to him about everything.

Or whether he wanted to hear it.

But maybe it would be better for me to talk to someone. After all, someone else's perspective might help me. And I would still have the chance to think everything trough myself after.

"Alice Cullen moved back in town this week." He didn't react to my statement with as much surprise as he should, which made me think that he already knew that.

"Right. So?" His callousness really got to me. I mean, why did he have to right to treat me like that? I was _trying _to ask for his help. And he was acting like an ass. God, was it really my fault that I wasn't attracted to him?

"So? What do you mean _so? _God, Jake, I was in love with her! I still might be! And it's all so fucking confusing, and if you're going to be such an idiot then I don't even know why I'm bothering to talk to you. You obviously don't care about anything that's causing me pain, unless you can benefit from it!"

"Whoa, whoa, Bells, where's this coming from?" I shot him a look of angered disbelief, and felt a thrill of pleasure when he backed away a step. He'd obviously heard the story about Edward, too. "Ok, so maybe I was being a bit of a jerk. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She came back, I don't know why. We got partnered up in biology, so I had to talk to her. And it was just so easy, you know? To fall back into that pattern, to be with her like nothing had happened. And then I had to go to her place to work on our project, and . . . . she nearly kissed me."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah. Her brother came home, so I ran."

"You ran? Why?"

"I don't fucking know! I just, couldn't deal with it. With the ramifications of what would've happened if we _had _kissed. I mean, I think I still love her, but I don't want to risk being hurt again if history repeats itself. I can't live through that again. And I can't think clearly around her. That's why I'm not in school. I need to be away from her so that I can figure all this shit out."

"Wow. Right, ok. Let me see if I can help. So, you think you might still love her?"

"Yes."

"Well then. I think that you should do whatever it takes to be with her. If you love her, then the what ifs will haunt you for the rest of your life. Can you live with yourself knowing that you had a chance to try to be together, but you didn't take it?"

"But what if it turns out like it did last time?"

"Last time you were young. You're both eighteen, right?" I nodded. "Then if Charlie starts being an ass again, you can move out legally. Last time you couldn't do that. You were young. But you never hurt each other. So I don't think you will this time."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. But if people didn't take risks, then life would be a hell of a lot more boring. You shouldn't let other people dictate who you love Bella. It's _your _decision, no-one else's. And if you want to be with Alice, then you should be. Love isn't easy, but at the end it will be worth it."

"When did you get so old?" He laughed then.

"When I fell in love with someone I couldn't have." His voice was wistful now, and I could see the longing behind his gaze. I knew it must be hard for him to talk to me, to convince me, even, to be with Alice. But there was nothing I could do about that.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Yeah, me too. But it doesn't matter, I'll be fine. But don't you have some things to think over?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. Walk me back to my truck?" He did, and I asked about his school-life on the way back. Easy, simple questions. Leaving the hard conversations behind us, as if I could somehow forget about them and walk away.

Yeah, right. I just didn't have that kind of luck.

-----------

It didn't take me long to reach the place where I parked my car when I went on the familiar hike. Well, I say familiar, when really I haven't been along here for months.

I don't know why. Maybe I thought I was getting better at being without her. That had gone out of the window now, though.

After I locked up the truck (like anyone would steal it anyway), I made my way through the trees. It would take me an hour or two to reach my meadow, but it didn't bother me.

I concentrated on where I was putting my feet instead of on what I had to think about when I actually arrived. Thinking about that now would probably cause me to fall over, knowing the luck I had with walking.

When I pushed through the final plants barring me access to me safe heaven, I breathed out an audible sigh. Just the same as it was last time.

Perfect circle, lined by trees of every shape and size. The grass was taller, and wildflowers grew in a random and erratic pattern. I made my way to the centre of the circle. My favourite spot.

It was nice to know that some things stayed remarkably the same.

When I reached the middle, I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them, trying to relax. Didn't work at all.

Now, onto what I was hear for. Alice.

Did I love her?

I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to that. Completely. Unconditionally. I think I always will. I just never wanted to accept it. But I can't ignore it anymore. I will never want anyone else as long as I live.

Right, but could I be with her?

It would be easy. I knew that. She was just so easy to be with. The only thing holding me back was fear about what _could _happen. But if I lived my life like that how could I ever get anything done?

God, why wasn't anything simple?

And what would happen if Alice didn't even want me, anyway? No, I could think like that. She _must _want me. She nearly kissed me just yesterday. God, why the fuck did I pull away?

I'd wanted her then so much more than I think I ever have before. She was just so freakishly perfect. So much more than I think she realises.

It didn't take me long to see, then, that I was being an idiot. I kept pushing her away when really I wanted to pull her closer to me and never let her go. I should keep running away, after all, for how much longer would she wait for me?

Not long.

I wondered if it was late enough for school to have finished, and got a shock when I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was nearly five.

Where had the time gone?

Would it be too late for me to go back to Alice's house and tell her what I'd just been thinking about?

Or should I wait until morning?

But then we'd have school, and I couldn't have that conversation then. In the middle if biology would be a great time for that.

"Hey, Alice, yeah, yesterday I was thinking about my undying love for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I will never want anyone else but you. So, what do you think? Oh, and could you pass the microscope please?"

Yeah, so not how I wanted things to turn out. So if I didn't tell her tonight it'd have to be tomorrow night. Which was far too long.

I wanted to tell her now. I didn't want to wait anymore. Every second I stood here was a second that I could be spending with her.

It turned out that I didn't have to worry about that though. Because when I stood up and turned to make my way back to my truck, there was a figure standing just beyond the trees, not ten feet away from me.

After a second of shock, I recognised the flawless, pale skin. The dark, spiky shot hair. The stance and height of the girl stood in front of me.

Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Wow, two in two days. I'm feeling generous. I hope this one makes up for the ending of the last two chapters. :) **

**Next one I'm going to do some back story, but not really sure about what else. Soooooo, if any of you lovely people have any ideas, drop me a message or review. **

**I'm not sure how many more chapters are left for this . . .maybe two or three. I don't know. But anyway, on with the story. **

**Enjoy ;) **

It took me a second to be able to react. I mean, I never would have expected Bella to be here. Especially after I'd thought she was avoiding me. But no, here she was, in the place where my influence must have been stronger than anywhere else.

I remembered the first time that I'd brought her here, a few days after we'd first kissed on that fateful night. She's though that I'd been leading her on a wild-goose chase or something.

She looked so amazed when I'd shown her this place. We ended up coming here a lot after that. It became our favourite place.

So to say I was a little surprised to se her here was the tiniest understatement. I wondered later how I managed not to fall over from shock. Surely her being here meant that she still had feelings for me?

Please, please, please let that be the case. Please.

She's looking at me with a confused look in her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. She takes a single step towards me. But then stops and takes one back, apparently unsure of what to do.

So I make the decision for her.

I don't care if she doesn't want me. I'm taking her hesitation as a sign that she does and doesn't know how to approach me. And if it isn't well, I don't fucking care.

Because, really, it's been to goddamn long since I've kissed her. And there is nothing that I would rather do in that second. Because, hell, there won't be any unwelcome interruptions in the middle if a forest, will there?

So I move toward her, trying to fight the urge to sprint, and she starts to walk towards me.

When she reaches me, I don't know who kisses who first but after a second I don't even care. Because her arms are around my waist, pulling me ever closer. One of my hands moves to cup the side of her face, and the other slides into her hair, holding her closer to me.

Her lips are warm against mine, and I don't ever want to lose the feeling of her against me. She feel so perfect, and I don't think I can ever find the energy to pull away.

Her tongue swiped across my lip gently, and I immediately open my mouth to her, needing to feel even more intimate with her.

We fight for dominance, and I let her win, content to just be close to her once again.

When I think I'm about to faint from lack of oxygen, I reluctantly pull away from her, resting my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. I can feel her breath against my lips, and I want nothing more than to kiss her again.

I think I should wait for a little bit though.

"Glad to know you've changed your mind. Or did you just want me one last time? Because I can think of _much _better things to be doing if this is just a one-time thing." I'm half-joking. I mean, obviously I want this to be more than once, but I also want her even more badly now that I know she wants me back.

I'm seriously having a hard time controlling my hormones right now. I swear, I feel like a teenage boy. A horny one at that. It's just, feeling her against me after so long, well, it just makes me want to jump her.

I don't think that'd really help though. Or maybe it would. I don't know who much she's changed since I left, after all.

"No, I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I want to be with you, Ali. I want to try this out again. Only this time no-one is going to get in our way, because I love you too much to let anyone else destroy us. I can't live without you, and I don't ever want to."

She hasn't called me Ali for God knows how long. She came up with the nickname for me when we were kids, and it stuck. No-one else could call me that though. Only her. It was always her.

Then her words finally register in my mind, and I'm kissing her again, because I wouldn't want her to think that I didn't feel the same way.

This kiss is rougher, hotter, and somehow we end up on the ground. Bella's on top of me, and she's pressed even tighter against me now. But not tight enough.

When we break apart for much-needed air (although only for an instant) I whisper a soft "I love you too" against her lips.

Then she's kissing me like the world is about to end, and _God _nothing has ever felt so good. My hands move of their own accord to trace down the soft skin of her back, and start to move up the back of her shirt.

The second I do, she drags her lips from my own and trails soft kisses down my neck. When I reach the strap of her bra, I pause, uncertain of how far she wants to go.

I only know how far _I _want to go. Which is so far away that it's in Europe. Then she bites down on my neck, not soft either, and I decide that that's my signal to keep going.

About two second before it's undone however, her fucking phone starts vibrating. And let me tell you, I'm more than a little pissed off.

I mean, come on, the first time we almost kiss, my idiot brother comes home. And the second time, when we're getting pretty heavy, her phone starts ringing.

Fuck me.

Seriously, do we have to be in an isolated cabin with no technology in the middle of nowhere for us to have some decent alone time? Someone hates me, I swear.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." She scrambles off me, grabbing her phone and answering is hurriedly. I hope it's not Charlie. Because her breathing is too damn heavy for it to be Charlie. I pray that she's gotten better at lying since I last saw her.

She was pretty damn awful, bless her.

"Emmet?" My fucking brother again? You have _got _to be kidding me. The bastard had to be getting some from Rose, why couldn't he let me have my fun too? I bet he knew that I was with Bella. Asshole.

"Oh, hey Rose. Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Um, out. I'll be back home soon, yeah. See you tomorrow."

I listen to her end of the conversation in a detached way, to busy thinking about ways to kill Emmet. She moves in front of me when she hangs up, and I glance up, admiring the way that the moon illuminated her best features.

Wait a sec.

Moon?

Well, shit, it's seven. At night. When did it get that late? I guess we were kissing for a little _too _long. Not that I'm complaining. She reaches out a hand to help me to my feet, and it's hard for me resist the urge to kiss her.

She's just too fucking adorable.

"How did you get here?" Her voice is soft, and I never want her to stop talking. I could listen to her for hours. The only thing better is her laugh. Now _there's _something that I couldn't get enough of.

"I walked. From the house. It's not that far."

"Humph. It is to me. Um, are you expected home tonight?" She looks so shy, like she's expecting me to say no. As if I could ever deny her.

"No, I don't suppose I am. But what exactly are you planning, B? I doubt Charlie will approve of me sleeping at your place tonight. And I presume that you're not allowed out at night."

"No, I'm not. But recently I've discovered that it's surprisingly easy to climb through my bedroom window."

"Wow, when did my Bella become such a rebel? Alice likes, very. Very much." My voice is lower now, and my words are spoken against her lips. I brush mine against hers softly, sweetly, before pulling back.

"Kay, how about you drop me off at home, I say I'm heading out to a party and then I sneak over to your place. It is, after all a Friday night. I can usually stay out late."

"Deal."

She takes my hand then, and proceeds to pull me out of the trees and to her truck. I've never been inside it before, but I guess this is my chance. It's nothing like the Porsche I drive when I have the chance (or the car I usually drive to school), but it fits Bella perfectly. I couldn't see her behind the wheel of some expensive high-class car. It just wouldn't suit her.

We drive back to mine in silence, but it's comfortable. She pulls up just away from the view of the windows, so no nosy family can spy on us.

I don't think they would, though. Well, Emmet might. If he's even home. And anyway, I presume that his full attention is focused on Rose right now, seeing as she must be with him after that phone call. Stupid mobiles.

Bella shuts the engine of the Chevy, cutting the grumbling energy to cut off. Then she leans across the short space between us to kiss me for about the tenth time that night.

I would never get tired of this.

I pull her closer, and she moves so that she has one leg on either side of my waist. Her hands twist through my short hair, holding me closer to her.

If she ever stops kissing me I think I'll die.

The second one of her hands slips underneath the shirt I'm wearing however, her stupid phone rings again. _Again. _I wish death upon whoever is ringing her. A painful one at that. If it's Emmet, he is _so _being killed later on.

To my surprise, she ignores it, instead kissing me ever harder and gently brushing just her fingertips up the skin on my left side.

When she reached the beginning of my bra, she traced the outline teasingly, never going any higher.

My hands have moved ever lower, and I grab the back of both her thighs, pulling her closer to me. It was nice to know that it was possible. We both moan softly at the contact, and she takes the opportunity to explore my mouth with her tongue even more thoroughly.

I think I might be in heaven.

And the next chance I get I am going to throw her fucking phone out of the window because it's ringing again. I swear to God. She can't ignore it now, though. I'm not an idiot; someone obviously wants to speak to her. They just have really, really bad timing.

"Hello?" Her voice is practically a growl, and it makes me smile just a little. I move her easily so that she's once again sat beside me. She twines her fingers with mine so that we both still have some contact, and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming home now. No, I didn't stay with Jake the whole time. Yeah, I met another friend. Yeah, see you in a few."

She hangs up, and the frustration in her eyes probably matches my own. She sighs softly before kissing me once again. I figure I'd better leave now, before I can't find the will to go.

"Text me when it's alright to come over?"

"Will do. See you later, I love you."

"I love you too." I place one more chaste kiss on her lips before I force myself to move out of the truck. I walk quickly to the front door and hear the roar of the truck as she drives away.

Even if I can see her again in five minutes, it'll still be too long for me.

--------

Bella POV

When I was driving home the only thing I could think about was Alice. I could barely believe that I'd gone from being unsure of how I felt to practically having sex with her in my truck.

Quite a day.

That didn't mean that I regretted any of it though. Quite the opposite. Now that I knew she felt the same way about me, I could face anything. I wasn't even worried about Charlie, even though I knew I should be.

But I could think about that later. He didn't have to know anything just yet. We'd be more careful than last time. Besides, we could both drive now. It wouldn't be hard to find places to go.

Plus the fact that it was really easy to climb into my bedroom. Rosalie had perfected it when she used to sneak to mine when we were going out. And ever since then it was a handy escape route.

I'd never needed to use it the opposite way around. Except for tonight.

Not that I really wanted anything major to happened tonight. I mean, my _dad _would be in the house. I probably wouldn't be able concentrate on that when Alice was near me though.

It's hard to think of anything other than how hot she is when she's near me. And not forgetting how beautiful, sensitive, selfless, caring and funny she was. And right now I was pretty sure that I was smiling like an idiot.

Oh well. The cause was so worth it.

It didn't take me long to get home. I bet Charlie was waiting to hear about my day with Jake. He'd probably realised that I was faking today, and then told Jake to spend the day with me.

Unfortunately he liked Jake more than Edward as a 'potential boyfriend.' Shoot me.

So I was probably going to be questioned for hours about how he was a better choice for me to be with. And about how he had helped me through hard times, how he had always been there for me.

Every time he used that on me I had to refrain from saying, 'Yeah, dad, but he wouldn't have had to be there for me if you hadn't have caused Alice to move away, would you? Oh, and yeah, if she was still here then _she _would be the one looking after me, so I wouldn't need him.'

I wished that I could use that now. I doubted that that would go down well, though. I didn't even know if Charlie knew that the Cullen's were back. I suppose he must have done, seeing as he's the chief of police and all.

I hadn't really had the chance to talk to him about it though. He was always at work, and I hadn't exactly been the best company this past week. Totally not my fault though.

Well, maybe it was a little. But that was in the past now. Everything seemed to be getting better.

Sure enough, when I stepped through the front door, Charlie was waiting to start the interrogation. He was sat in the only chair in the living room, in clear view of the door.

"Hey Bells. Nice day with Jake?" I sighed, but I don't think he heard it. Then I moved to lean against the side of the doorway leading into the living room.

"It was alright. We went to the beach. Talked a little."

"Oh, really? What about?"

"Just school and stuff." Yeah the 'stuff' being the majority of the conversation. He didn't have to know that though.

"Oh, cool. Did you know that Jake talks about you a lot to Billy?"

"Um, no. That's nice." Here we go – the awkward Jacob chat. Couldn't he give it a rest, just this once? Apparently not, because he was about to launch into his tirade.

"Yeah, well, he does. He really likes you Bella. I don't understand why you cant give the guy a chance. He's good for you. He's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah dad. A _friend. _I don't want Jake that way. I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him, alright? And I never will be. I'm not attracted to him, and I don't want to be with him. He's too young, too immature for me."

"It's barely over a year! He's a good kid. Better than the riffraff around here. I mean, I understand why you said no before, because you were with Edward, yes? But now he's out of the way, so you can have a chance to make him happy."

"But being with him won't make _me _happy dad. I'm sorry that I can't just pretend to like him and be with him. I know that would make him happy. And I know that it'd make _you _happy dad. But I can't live a lie and pretend to be someone I'm not. Because that's not the type of person I am. And now I'm going upstairs because I don't want this conversation right now."

I don't wait for his reply; instead I just make my way to my room. I throw myself on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. But that isn't helping me relax, so I go and take a shower.

I hear him got to bed a little later. I guess he's up early for work again in the morning. On a _Saturday. _I couldn't work like that, honestly. I wait until I hear him snoring in the other room before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**Hey you. Charlie's asleep. Park you car down the street and come to my window. Love you xxxxx**

It doesn't take long for her reply, but I still count the seconds. God, I'm turning into an obsessive already.

**Alright, see you in a few. Love you too xxxxx**

I guess that it'll take her a few minutes to arrive, so I go and check my reflection in the mirror. Vain? Maybe, but it's Alice. She's perfect, and I'm . . . .

Bella.

My phone buzzes from my bed so I go to the window and heave it open when I see my gorgeous girlfriend leaning against the trunk of the huge tree in our backyard.

She gets the idea that I want her to climb the ivy ladder that's against the wall leading to my room pretty quickly, and it doesn't take her long to reach me. She climbs through the window soundlessly, but we still both stop and stare at the wall to ensure that Charlie hasn't woken up.

I pull her closer to me then, and kiss her softly. It's been too long. She smiles against me and then pulls back a little.

"So, Miss Swan, what do you have planned for this evening?" Her voice is low and soft, and is thick with implications. I try to remember that my dad is next door. But that's really, really hard when I can feel her against me and under my fingertips.

And when she's invading every single one of my senses. But getting caught so soon would _not _be a good start. I couldn't resist having just a little fun though. So I kept my voice teasing and light as I answer her.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." And then I kiss her again, harder this time, and every thought except of her becomes strangely insignificant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**So, next chapter for you. I should have another one up soon, because I;m off college tomorrow ill, so I'll have time to write. **

**So yeah, not really anything else to say. Just thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome, and this chapter lives a *little* up to the M rating. **

**Enjoy.**

Climbing into Bella's room was surprisingly easy. What wasn't so easy, however, was attempting to lie to my parents about my whereabouts. I mean, sure, the last few years have been the tiniest bit crazy, but still.

Give me a break.

It took me about ten minutes until they'd even let me leave the house. God knows what they would have said if they knew that I was actually sneaking of to Bella's place.

I bet it'd be colourful, though. Emmet wasn't home. I _will _get my revenge on him. And I'm sure Bella will help me with that, too. Bet she was as pissed off as I was before.

When I actually arrived at Bella's place (after several hours of sitting doing fuck all in my bedroom), it was a little hard to remember the fact that we really, _really _shouldn't be doing anything _too _heavy because Charlie was in the next room.

But come on. Who wouldn't be thinking highly inappropriate things when their totally hot girlfriend is kissing you? I'm certainly not.

Because somehow we ended up on her bed, and somehow she ended up on top of me. I don't know how. I think I blocked out the how. I only know the why.

So Bella was straddling me, and kissing me so furiously that at one point I thought my head was going to explode, and I had to _not _think about how much I wanted her right there and then.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

Not.

But I'm not pulling away. I don't have the strength to. And when her hands move from my waist and start to creep up the inside of my shirt, I'm even further gone. I hope she turned her phone off. And that Charlie is still sound asleep.

Because I think someone is going to die if we're interrupted again. Probably me. I wonder if it's possible to die from sexual frustration.

Then I don't care, though, because her hand has moved even further up until she's once again tracing the outline of my bra with her fingers. Whoever taught her that deserves to die, because this is the sweetest kind of torture.

I twist one of my hands into her hair and move the other to the belt of her jeans. And I'm so tempted to take them off, but I know that once I do that we won't be able to stop.

Or I know _I _won't.

But from the way Bella's attacking me right now I doubt that she'll be able to, either. It takes a lot of self-restraint not to just rip the rest of her clothes off, but I manage to.

Instead my free hand moves to one of her hips to try and control myself. Doesn't really work, though, because now I can feel her heated skin under my hand and that only makes me want to feel more of her against me.

Then her hands gone from under my shirt, and I start to protest against her lips before both her hands are at the bottom of my shirt, starting to lift it up.

We only break out kiss at the last possible moment, but our lips are together again the second that my shirt's been thrown across the room.

I don't think she realises what she's doing when she starts to kiss down the side of my neck. I mean, I've already proved that I can't keep quiet when she's doing things like this to me. So God knows what's going to happen now that I haven't get her mouth to muffle the sounds I'm making.

So I bite down on my lip, hard, when she bites my pulse point. Hard. I'm pretty sure that that's going to leave a mark. Which is probably what she wanted.

She doesn't stop there though, and I think all rational thought must have flown out of her head as her lips move down my chest.

I don't think I'll have any lip left by the end of this. Swear to god.

Because next thing she's not tracing the outline of my bra with her fingers. No. Now it's her fucking tongue.

Definite death by sexual frustration. Because surely she must stop soon. Surely we can't do much more without passing the point of no return. But I don't want to tell her to stop. I don't think I can. I think I've lost the ability to speak.

Then her hand moves up to cup my other breast and I can't stop the moan that tears its way out of mouth. She freezes, just like I expected, but it's not like I could do anything else. I think my lip's bleeding.

I figured _that_ snapped her out of the trance she was in, though. We wait, tensed, and don't make a sound until we hear Charlie snore again in the other room. We both breathe out an audible sigh of relief, then.

She moves to lie beside me, and I immediately feel the cold air of the room replace where her warm body had been just a second before.

"You'd better put your top back on." Her voice is breathy, and she sounds like she's just run a marathon. I know that's what I'll sound like, too.

"Why?" I can't keep the smirk off my face, because I have a feeling that I know what she's going to say next.

"Because it's really hard for me to not just jump you when you're half-naked in my bed." Chuckling softly to myself, I went to find wherever she'd thrown my shirt. Not an easy task.

I found it eventually, tossed into a random corner of her room. I pulled it back on before making my way back to her bed, climbing into the same position that I'd been in before.

She wraps her arms around my neck, moving closer to me and pressing her face into my neck. My arms circle her waist as I press my face into her hair.

Strawberry. Good to know that she still smells the same.

We just lie there for a while, getting our breathing back under control. After a while I think that she's fallen asleep, but then she speaks. She sounds tired, though.

"Ali? Tell me about Alaska?" I know that she notices me tense up at the mention, and I also know that that will only make her more curious. I sigh into her hair, which only causes her to sit up and look at me expectantly.

"What? Something happened there, didn't it? Was there . . .was there someone else?"

"What? No, God no. Only you. It's always been you. I just, it's not a nice story, Bella, and I don't want you to pull away from me after we've had so little time together."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Kinda."

"Then you need to tell me. I've been in love with you for six years, Ali. Nothing is going to change this. And we need to trust each other - we don't have a relationship without trust."

"Do we have a relationship? I mean, are you actually my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be, then of course I am. But I don't want people at school to know. News travels fast." I didn't have to ask what that meant; it was clear in her eyes. Our parents would find out if we came out to the school.

Not a wise idea.

I guess I'd just have to have Bella all to myself, then. What a shame.

"Ok, as I long as I know where we stand, then that's fine."

"Now you're avoiding the subject. Tell me about Alaska, Ali. _Something _obviously happened, and I want you to tell me." I sighed again. I really didn't want to have this conversation, but I knew she'd have to find out somehow. No time better than the present.

"Ok, fine. The place where we lived, it was only a little village. So Emmet used to go to the town whenever he went out. After about a year he started to take me with him, I think my parents wanted to get me out of the house more, to stop me from moping about thinking about you."

I smiled a little, and then shook my head. The first year hadn't been the worst. It had been the best. I doubt that she'd believe it, but it was true. At least then I'd been safe.

"That was when I met James." My mouth twisted a little around his name, because I hated the bastard. He'd wrecked my life, and mainly because I wouldn't sleep with him the first time we met. Prick.

"And he . . .God, he got me into bad shit, Bella. If I could go back and change it, I would. You were fine here, you looked after yourself. I . . . . didn't."

"I hardly looked after myself, Ali. I was a wreck – an empty shell, pretty much. I was hardly _alive._"

"But you tried. You didn't almost throw your life away."

"No, but I think if I hadn't have had the reminders of you – the meadow, the house, close by then I would have. At least then I knew that you had been in life. But if I went somewhere new, somewhere that didn't have any reminders of you, then I don't know what I would have done."

"Maybe. I bet you would have been stronger than that though." I move a strand of her hair behind one of her ears, cause it's covering her face, and I've gone too long without seeing it.

"But anyway, I never got around to what I actually _did_. Well, James got me into some pretty serious drugs. I was an idiot back then, I really was. I was out all the time, my grades sucked, and most of the time I didn't even know what the fuck I'd been doing all night.

"I know I worried the carp out of Esme and Carlisle, but I blamed them for taking me away from you. Charlie would have given them hell if we'd have stayed. But I didn't care. I blamed them for it and that was stupid.

"I wasn't addicted or anything, though. I took them because I couldn't remember you when I did. Hell, I couldn't remember _anything_. So it gave e an escape, a distraction, that was easier than dealing with the pain.

"I guess you could call me a coward, because that is, essential, what I was. But it helped me, at first. But then it started affecting my health really, really badly. So my parents banned me from going out. At all.

"That was when it got really bad. There were no distractions when I was confined to my room. I hated it. My behaviour was awful, so Carlisle called a physiatrist from the hospital in to help me.

"But that made me worse, and eventually I exploded at them, telling them the reason why I was doing everything. All about you. So they brought me back here, because they decided that moving away was the worst thing that they could have ever done.

"So they dragged me and Emmet back here. He knows everything, I told him about six months ago, and he wasn't bothered. The guy can be an ass sometimes, but he's my brother, and he was so understanding then that I knew that he'd do anything for me, no matter what happened.

"And that's how we ended up back here. My parents don't know that we're together, but I don't think they'll mind. I don't know though, so I think we should wait for a while. Please don't say that you hate me."

She was looking at me with a look I didn't recognise in her eyes, and it scared me a little. I didn't want to lose her. That would kill me, after I've actually got her back. Maybe I should have told her this before we got back together.

Then I don't care though because she's suddenly moved so that she's closer to me.

"I could never hate you, Ali. None of that matters to me, because it's the past. All that matters now is the present, and I don't want anything stupid to come between us. I can't deal with us being driven apart by something stupid. Ok? I. Love. You."

She punctuates the last three words with a kiss in between, and even though I don't want to, I pull away. I don't want to get carried away again. Instead I lie down and pull her closer to me again.

"Don't you think we should get changed before we start falling asleep?"

"Good point. I haven't brought anything to wear, though."

"Guess you'll just have to sleep naked then. I won't complain, honestly."

"As tempting as that is, I hardly think it's fair. I mean. The first night I'm in your room, you get me out of all my clothes when you don't lose any."

"Alright. Want me to strip for you to make us more even?" I know she reads the challenge in my eyes (because really, the Bella I knew would _never _do something like that), because the next second her hands are at the bottom of the t-shirt she's wearing, bringing it up slowly.

And I'm across that room so fast that I was pretty sure I set a record.

My hands move to cover hers quickly, because, really, the second she loses some clothes is the second I lose the argument (with myself) about just fucking her there and then.

Which would not be good.

I think. I don't know. Well, it wouldn't be _wise_. Not that it was really my brain that was making this decision.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why? Not want to see me naked?" Her voice is playful as she looks down at me. She's always been taller. Stupid me for not growing. I kinda like being smaller though.

"Because then I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you. Which isn't really the best idea right now, no matter how much I want it to be." My voice is lower than usual as I lean the short distance to her lips, kissing her heatedly.

My hands release hers and trace the skin that's been revealed as her t-shirt has risen up. She leans further into me easily, one of her hands reaching to cup the side of my face, trying to slow the kiss down before we get to carried away. I (reluctantly) agree, sliding my hands to the small of her back as we break apart.

"Not to ruin the mod or anything, but isn't Charlie going to check on you in the morning? And wont he get a little um, pissed, if he sees me in your bed?"

"He would, if he could get into my room when I've locked the door."

"And he wouldn't get suspicious if the door was locked?"

"Nope. He thinks that I'm a good girl." But the tone of her voice suggests that she really, really, isn't. And it only makes me want her more.

"Yeah? Cause clearly _all _good girls sneak their forbidden girlfriends into their bedrooms late at night." She laughed softly, seductively, then she kisses me one last time before pushing me away playfully.

"Turn around while I get changed them Ms. Horny. And lock the door. Just in case." I do as she says, before moving to the bed to sit back down. A second later she's handing me some of her clothes, presumably ones that I can wear for the night.

I go to her window to change into them, and realise when I turn around again that she didn't. I just raise an eyebrow at her before making my way to lie beside her again

"What? I've already seen you without a shirt on tonight."

"Yeah, but I'd like to keep _some _of me a surprise. God, you have no respect for privacy."

"You didn't seem to care about that before." She's smirking now, and I'm tempted to say something to wipe it off her face, but it's kinda sexy so I don't.

"Whatever. I just don't think that we're even."

"Erm, if I recall correctly, I think that _you _were the one who turned down the chance to see me in my underwear, missy."

I could do this forever – being with her is so easy. I don't ever want to get used to feeling like this.

I pull her into my arms as she moves the sheets over us, but the heat from her body is warm enough so that I don't really need them. We return to our earlier positions, and I sigh softly into her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You don't still snore, do you/"

"What? I never did!"

"Please, you _so _did."

"Not."

"Did." But her voice is more sleepy now, and I know it wont be long before she falls asleep.

"Whatever, sleepy head." I didn't think that I'd be able to sleep with her in my arms, but in a surprisingly short time I was sound asleep, and there was nothing but the sounds of our soft breathing filling the otherwise silent bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Well hello again. Two chapters in two days, and all because I was ill. Lucky you. **

**I was in a bit of a weird mood writing the last part of this. I think it reflects, just a little, and if that makes it crappy then I apologise. XD**

**So yeah. Reviews are love, keep 'em coming. **

**Enjoy.**

Waking up next to Alice was one of the greatest feelings ever. I want to do this every day. She was still asleep when I woke up, but I had no idea what time it was.

The two of us were intertwined so much that I couldn't tell where I ended and she began – so moving the check the clock wasn't going to happen without me waking her up.

So I was content just to lie there for a little longer. I ascertained that Charlie had already headed out, either to work or fishing. The thought of him dampened my good mood a little – the last time I'd spoken to him had been an argument.

Charlie was going to . . . difficult about me and Alice, that much I knew. I just couldn't gage _how _difficult he was going to be. I always had the option of moving out, but I didn't have the income to do that.

I wondered briefly whether Alice's parents would let me move in, but dismissed that idea quickly. I couldn't ask them that – it would be enough if they just accepted that we were together.

I hoped that they would. It would make everything a little easier.

I was still a little shocked by what Alice had revealed last night – I would have never expected anything like that. But I was being truthful when I said it didn't matter.

I'd done some stupid stuff when she'd been gone too, it just hadn't have been so . . . extreme. But if it had been the other way around, if I hadn't have had any reminders of her, I could see how easy it would be to slip down that path.

That thought worried me a little.

But I tried to forget about it – I had Alice back now, and nothing was going to ruin my happy mood. I wouldn't let it.

I felt her stir a little in my arms, which I took as a sigh that she was waking up. I had a little more room now, so I moved back slightly, which caused her arms to lock tight around my back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Her voice was quiet, and more than a little sleepy. I guessed that shed hadn't been awake for a while.

"Nowhere. Just trying to see what time it was."

"Too early." She stretched before moving to sit up, glancing at my bedside table as she did so. "Nine."

"That's not early."

"It is for me. On a _Saturday._"

"Stop complaining." Even though it was really cute. I shoved myself upright, also stretching before climbing to my feet. "Why don't you go back to sleep while I shower, then?"

"Because now I know that you're going to be naked in the next room. That's not making me want to sleep." I laughed, because I think she was only-half joking.

"What if I tell you that it's open invitation?" Smirking slightly at the look on her face, I kiss her briefly before making my way into the bathroom. I'm not sure if I expect to her follow me or not, but I certainly wouldn't complain if she did.

After a few minutes though I was still alone, so I decided that she wasn't following. I let the hot water relax me for a while before shutting it off and wrapping myself in a towel and making my way back to room.

I have to smother a laugh when I see that Alice actually _has _fallen asleep again. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. She's not as fun though.

I grab some clothes to wear and throw them to the foot of my bed, before changing into some underwear. I drop the towel when I'm done, mainly because it will amuse me if Alice wakes up and finds me like this.

I run a brush through my hair because it's near to me, and my heart nearly stops when I feel a hand on my wrist, spinning me around, because I didn't _not _hear a sound.

Then I don't care though, because Alice's lips are on mine again in the most searing kiss I've ever had. The brush falls from my hands as I'm backed up against the wall.

I offer a quick prayer for the fact that Charlie isn't around, because there is _nothing _that's going to tear us apart now.

I can feel every inch of her body against mine, through the thin clothes that I gave her last night, but it's not enough contact for me. My hands move to lift the top above her head, and we break the kiss for an instant so I can pull it over her head.

Then she's attacking me again, and _god_, nothing had ever felt so fucking good. Her lips start to move down the side of my neck, and her hands are moving _everywhere._

I can't stop a moan escaping my lips as her tongue moves past the barrier of her lips to touch the skin of my neck, and my hands move from threading through her hair, to lower, skimming over her soft skin gently, before reaching the barrier of the shorts I gave her earlier.

And they're not staying on for long.

It takes me about a second to tug them off her, and they pool around her feet. She kicks them away easily, and then her lips are tracing the outline of my collarbones gently, but I need her to be doing more.

That's about the time when I hear someone banging on the door downstairs. But there is no fucking way that that's going to interrupt us now. I doubt I can take it again.

I feel Alice starting to pull away from me, but I'm not letting that happen so easily.

Of their own accord my hands have moved to the back of her thighs, and the second she moves away I push her even closer to me, causing one of legs to come into contact with her centre.

She growls into my neck quietly before her lips are once again on mine. I feel one of her hands move down my side, and begin to pull the barrier of my underwear away from me.

The pounding on the door is getting more insistent, but that's the last thing on my mind. That is until I hear the door open.

I freeze immediately, and I know Alice does too. I swear once, and we both move to shove some clothes on, because I really don't know how to explain this one.

I just hope that it's not Charlie.

There's only one other person that has a key, and if it's her I swear to God she's going to pay for this.

"Wait here," I whisper quietly to Alice, who shoots me a look as if to say 'what the fuck do you expect me to do?' before making sure that I don't look I've just been about to have sex with my girlfriend.

Yeah, like I could pull _that _one off.

Making my way down the stairs, I see someone standing at the bottom, obviously just about to come up themselves. And it _is _who I thought it was.

Both her _and _Emmet's deaths were no imminent. They were so going to pay. In the most painful and torturous way possible.

"Rose, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean what was _I _doing? I nearly broke the door down trying to get in here. What were you _doing_? You never sleep late."

"Yeah, well, maybe today I do."

"Whatever. So, tell me everything." By now I've reached her, and I briefly fantasise what it would be like to strangle her.

"What?"

"You heard. You were with Alice yesterday, weren't you?"

"What?"

"Bellaaaaaa, come one. You tell me everything. You were with her, weren't you?"

"Why does it matter?" I walked into the kitchen, trying to buy myself a few seconds to think of a suitable answer. It didn't work though. She followed right behind me, practically bouncing.

"Because it does! Come on, what happened? What did you say?"

"Urg, go away. And you can't talk – what were doing with Emmet yesterday?"

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me what happened with Alice, and I'll tell you what happened with Emmet."

"No."

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

"I'd like to see you try." I hear another set of footsteps on the stairs, and sigh heavily. I at least wanted Alice to myself for just a little while. Guess I wasn't going to get that though.

I might be able to get Rose to leave though, when she saw Alice. But would that be better than her not finding out that she'd spent the night? I couldn't decide.

It was a little late by then, though, because Alice is at the bottom of the stairs and moving towards the kitchen. Rose spins around, a slightly incredulous look in her face, which turns into a smirk when she sees who it is.

"I _knew _it! Tell me. Now." Alice hesitates in the doorway, and I know that she's unsure how to act around Rose. I would be, too. Sighing again, I move to stand closer to her.

"Um, how about later?"

"No, because you wont tell me."

"Fine! I'll tell you. Later." I end things by sending her a death glare, but she gets the message. Rolling her eyes a little she waves before leaving, hopefully to never come back again.

"Well that was . . ."

"Awkward?" I supply.

"Yeah. Could have been worse though. It could have been Charlie." I suppressed a shudder at that, because we'd been doing _a lot _more than the last time we'd been caught.

Well, about to. Stupid best friends.

"So, want anything for breakfast?" I notice that she's changed into the same clothes that she had on last night. She notices my scrutiny.

"If I change my clothes, my parents will ask where I got them. And I'll have whatever you're having." Which turns out to be cereal. We eat in comfortable silence for a while. I could really get used to this – it's so easy, effortless.

"So, got any plans for today?" She's the one who breaks it, and it's then when I realise that I have that Quileute party tonight. Damn. Although maybe she could come with me. Sneakily, of course.

"I actually have something planned for later. My friend, Jake, invited me to a party/bonfire thing tonight. It's a bunch of him and his friends. But maybe . . . maybe he wont mind if I bring you."

"I don't want you to upset anyone by me tagging along. You should go be with your friends. _Without _me."

"But I don't want to go without you."

"I know, but don't you think you should wait for a little before inviting me to go place?"

"No." She laughed at that, but I could tell that she did want to go. She was just worried about offending people. And I got that, I did, it was just so hard for me to not be with her.

"Yeah, well, I think you should. How about we go out tomorrow instead?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Shopping?" She asks it innocently enough, but I can remember too easily the long hours of traipsing round Port Angeles with her.

I hated shopping.

I did, however, love Alice, and she loved shopping. So I guess that I'll just have to start getting used to it. Sighing heavily I lifted my eyes to meet hers and smiled, if weakly.

"Fine. But not for too long." I soon forgot the warning though, because she squealed and jumped up to hug me.

Yeah, she definitely hasn't lost the enthusiasm for shopping.

"Yay! And we're going in _my _car. It'll take years to get there in your truck."

"Hey, leave my truck out of this! It does me just fine."

"But it's rather slow." Her arms are still around me, and I can tell she's planning something because she's got that look in her eye. Then she leans up to whisper huskily in my ear.

"And it does provide an excellent place for me to make out with my girlfriend without fear of other people watching." My breath hitches slightly when I feel her warm breath on my skin, and then even more when she bites down soflty on my earlobe.

Then she steps away from me.

"_Aliceee._" My voice is a little whiny, sure, but she needs to stop doing this to me. She's making me feel things that I've never felt before, and it's more than a little overwhelming and scary.

Not that I want her to stop.

Like, ever.

She just looks up at me innocently.

"Yes?" I give her a slightly disbelieving look before turning away from her, planning to go sulk a little in the other room.

But the instant I turn away she turns me back around, and is kissing me again. Yeah, why would I ever want her to stop doing _this? _This kiss is sweeter than the ones we've shared recently, and the change is good.

And it also means I won't get as worked up again. We break apart after a few minutes when oxygen becomes necessary.

"So, what times this party?"

"No idea. I'll text Jake in a minute. Not until the afternoon though. But if we're going out tomorrow then I need time to catch up on homework."

"Damn, me too. Guess I'll have to leave you then." But neither of us moves. I don't want her to go, even though I know that she should. But I've never done the logical thing when it comes to her. I love her too much to be rational.

"Mmm, you should. Doesn't mean you _have _to though."

"Well, I could get my stuff and bring it over here, but I highly doubt my ability to concentrate on work when you're in the same room."

"I know what you mean." I sighed then, and stepped away from her, even though it was hard. "I'll text you later. I'm sure I'll get bored after about five seconds away from you."

"Yeah? Guess you'll just have to think about me then. And about what nearly happened before." Her voice is a low whisper now, and I know that she's making up for the teasing I put her through last night. Damn her.

"Guess I will." I kiss her once again, briefly, before increasing the distance between us. She laughs softly, before taking my hand and making me walk her to the door.

Like I wouldn't have done that anyway.

"Where'd you park your car, anyway?"

"God knows, it was dark. I'll find it." I laughed at that response before kissing her cheek softly.

"See you tomorrow." She flashes me a quick smile before heading off to find the car. I shut the door before I end up following her.

Homework is hard to concentrate on when all you can think about is the fact that the girl of your dreams is finally yours. I manage, though, but I think most of my calculus is wrong.

I'm failing anyway, though, so it's not really a surprise. My phone rings at about two, and I'm a little surprised when I hear that it's Charlie. He never usually calls me.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to see if you were alright. Door was locked this morning, so thought I'd check."

I froze a little at that. He usually didn't comment if I locked the door. Had he heard something? Because I was royally fucked if he had. Just act cool, Bella. Pretend that nothing happened.

"Sorry. I locked it after we had that argument, and I guess I forgot about it." Please let that work. Please.

"Oh, alright." I tried not to let my sigh of relief be audible. "And about that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into anything. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Yeah right.

"Ok. Will I see you later? I'm heading to the reservation, Jake asked me to hang out."

"Oh, yeah, the bonfire. Billy invited me too, so I'll see you there. I might just head over there straight away, so you head on down yourself."

I could hear the glee in his voice that I was going out with Jake again, and it really pissed me off. I though he was sorry. Urg, parents. Then I realised what would've happened if Alice had come along. Well, that would have certainly been an interesting conversation.

"Alright, later dad." I hung up then, and went to text Jake about what time I should meet him. He replied quickly, saying I could go whenever I wanted, but that the official party started at six. I decided to leave the house at five.

I managed to finish the rest of my homework just before five, so then I headed upstairs to find something to wear. I threw on some jeans and a band t-shirt, before grabbing a jacket and heading out in the truck.

I beat Charlie there, unsurprisingly, so me and Jake went for a walk along the beach again. It was out own little safe haven. We made out way over to our favourite bleached tree in silence. I could tell he wanted to say something.

"What, Jake? There's obviously something that you want to say."

"I was just wondering. Did you tell that girl how you felt about her?"

"She has a name."

"I know." He was starting to annoy me again, but I knew that I was being a little unfair. I mean, he _was _acting like an ass right now, but he _was _the one who convinced me to tell her. And I'd probably hurt his feelings.

That was a little hard to remember when he acted like this, though.

"Well, yeah. I told _Alice _how I felt."

"And?"

"And now we're together."

"I told you she'd feel the same way. It'd be impossible for someone who was close to you to _not _fall in love with you."

He's stepped closer to me now, and I kinda feel like he's invading my personal space, so I take a step back. His mouth twists into a grimace, but he doesn't move to follow me.

Plus he's really making me uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. I mean, I already know that he's in love with me. He admitted it a while ago, and he's constantly reminding me of how he feels.

And sure, I get that you can't help who you fall for, I know that better than anyone. But that doesn't mean that he has the right to act like this around me. Sighing, I climb to my feet. He grabs my wrist, and I shake him off easily.

"Bella –"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't care. I can't keep doing this Jake. I have a girlfriend, who I love. I'm sorry that I can't be with you, I'm _sorry _that I can't make everyone happy by being with you.

"And I'm sorry that I keep hurting you. But I told you from the start that I was never going to fall for you, not when I was so in love with someone else. And it's not my fault that I'm in love with her either.

"So this needs to stop. I can't be around you when all you ever say is that you're in love with me. Because I _know _Jake, I know. But that doesn't mean that you can get away with trying to force yourself on me whenever you want.

"Because I won't accept that. And if you can't accept _that_, then I don't want to see you anymore."

I started to walk away, and didn't turn back when he called out to me. I heard him run after me then, but I still didn't turn around. It was only when he threw himself in front of me that I even stopped at all. And that was only so that I could step back to put some more space between us.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I don't mean to be like this, I swear. I'll try and behave myself. And if I don't, then you can leave, ok? Now can we please just forget about this and enjoy the rest of the night?"

I mumbled a whatever before stalking back to the house. I heard him follow me, but I said nothing. I didn't know what _to _say.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I wasn't really there. Instead, for most of the night I was texting Alice, and wishing that I could be with her instead of where I was.

I mean, sure, my friends here were cool, but they just weren't _her. _They weren't what I wanted. So they couldn't keep my interest.

I know that Jake though that it was his fault that I was acting so weird, and I guess it was, partly.

But mostly it was just because I was tired of living a lie. I was tired of pretending to be ok when Jake, Quil and even Embry were flirting with me. I was tired of pretending to care.

But most of all I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn't. I was sick of hiding who I truly was, but I knew that I couldn't be who I wanted to be without consequences.

Yeah, sometimes life really, really sucked.

At least now I had my Ali to make it just that much better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**So, I'm back again. Sorry about the longer wait, been uber-busy this week.**

**But back I am, and I have some sad news for you guys – this is the penultimate chapter!**

**Mainly because I don't have the time over the next few weeks – from Monday I'm pretty much booked up. AND I have stupid exams in January to do. **

**However, I **_**have **_**been toying with the idea of a sequel. But wait until the end to tell me what you think about that idea. **

**The last chapter is mainly done. There's just a few parts that need doing, and I should be able to finish those tomorrow. **

**Enjoy.**

I left the 'party' early. I don't think anyone really cared. I wasn't, after all, being very good company. For most of the night I was just sat on one of the logs that we'd made into benches, by myself.

Jake came and sat with me for a while, but when I didn't speak to him, he moved away. Charlie stayed. It was only eight.

I nearly had a heart attack, though, when I walked into my kitchen to see someone already sat in my chair at the table. Then I flicked the light on and saw that it was only Rose.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"And what if my dad came home?"

"I'd tell him the same thing. I haven't been here long."

"Yeah, well I see that you made yourself at home." She had a cup of coffee in both her hands, and was sipping from it quietly. I took the seat opposite her. "I was at the reservation – what were you going to do if I didn't come home til later?"

"I would have gone. I just thought I'd wait for a little while, see if you came back." I shook my head, a little bemused. I mean, I had a key to her place, but I'd never invite myself in, and I wouldn't wait there for her to come home.

It was just a little creepy.

But I knew why she was there, so I gave her the story. I told her everything. I tried to skirt around the parts where I'd nearly slept with Alice, but she knew that I was hiding something and wouldn't leave me alone until I'd told her _everything. _

She was happy for me, regardless of what I'd been through in the past with Alice.

I was grateful to have her support, because it meant a lot to me. _She _meant a lot to me. She's helped me out so much in the past, and I owed her.

So it was good to know that she believe that I could make this relationship work. In return she told me about Emmet. I was happy for her- she deserved someone who was good for her.

Rose was about as good as me in relationships. Which is to say, not very good. She got bored easily – but apparently not with Emmet.

So I was glad that we'd both found someone. Even if they were related. But maybe that could be a good thing. If the four of us lasted together then we'd never lose contact with each other.

Not that I'd planned to lose contact with Rose in the first place, but still. It was good to have a reason for her to stick around.

She didn't leave for _hours._ Seriously. It was only when Charlie came home and looked faintly surprised to see her there that she actually left. At about eleven.

I was tempted to text Alice and ask her to come over again. It would certainly help me sleep. Which I couldn't see myself getting much of tonight. I was, as lame as it sounded, excited about tomorrow.

A date with Alice wasn't something I was accustomed too. We hadn't really gone out much the last time – we were too scared of being caught to really be out in public much more than was necessary.

And when we were, we certainly couldn't act like a couple. Although I didn't know if we would now, because that could be a sure-fire way to ensure that our parents found out before we were ready to tell them.

And thinking about all of this really _wasn't _helping me get that much needed sleep. I managed, somehow, though, because next thing I know it's early morning, and my room is illuminated by bright sunlight.

I practically bounce down the stairs (after a shower and a change of clothes, of course), which naturally causes Charlie to question my mood.

"What's up with you this morning? You look a little keyed up. Going somewhere?"

"Ummm, yeah. I'm going to Port Angeles. Shopping, you know, need some new clothes. I don't know how long I'll be out."

"Alone?" He's scrutinising my face carefully, and I can tell that he's trying to detect whether or not I'm lying. He must know that Alice is back then. Thank God I can lie better than I used to.

"Yeah. No-one wanted to go with me."

"Oh, all right. I'm going fishing later, so I probably won't be here when you get back."

"Right."

And that was it for conversation. I waited for Charlie to leave before texting Alice and telling her to come and pick me up. She turned up quicker than I would have thought possible, looking stunning.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white top and a black leather jacket. I suddenly felt insignificant. She was just so _perfect. _And I wasn't.

Although that thought disappeared when she shut the door and pressed me into the wall in the hallway, kissing me forcefully.

Maybe I should consider spending more nights away from her if this is my reward. When my hands start to remove the jacket she's wearing, however, she pulls away with a soft laugh.

"Oh I don't _think _so. You agreed to go shopping. And I know for a fact that if you take this off, we will _not _be leaving this house for a long time."

"And? Doesn't sound so bad to me." I move to kiss her again, but she turns away with another laugh.

"No. Come on." She tows me out of the house and to my truck, and then has to practically drag me into the passenger seat.

Sure, I agreed to the shopping. But I didn't agree to go quietly.

She did manage to get me into the truck, though (I agreed to let her drive it today), and then we were on our way to Port Angeles.

The conversation flowed between us along the way, and I didn't even have to try. It was as easy as breathing, and I loved it.

But all too soon we arrived at the mall, and I was dragged once again, only this time _from _the car. Alice really is relentless when something gets in the way of her shopping.

I just don't see the attraction, personally. I mean, I buy new clothes, of course, I just don't really enjoy it. And I could _never _spend hours traipsing around shops when you don't even need anything in the first place.

Pointless, if you ask me.

But it's something that she likes doing, so I guess I'll just have to endure it. At least it gets me into her good books. _And _it makes her happy.

I don't really know what the whole deal with us is in public – and I don't want to bring the subject up. But she does still have hold of my hand, so I guess she's not totally against the whole idea of acting all couple-y.

It doesn't take long for me to get bored, though. I think she notices because next second she's dragging me into Victoria's Secret.

Well. Things just got a _lot _more interesting.

She took one look at my face after we'd gone into the store, and laughed. I could imagine the expression on my face being pretty funny though, so I let her off for laughing at me.

"Thought you'd perk up if we came in here."

"Well, you thought right. Unlessyou _only _brought me in here to perk me up. Then we have a serious problem."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You being the worst. Tease. Ever." I whispered the last part in her ear and was a little gratified when she shivered slightly in response.

"Worst as in best?" She's smirking up at me now, and I want nothing more than to kiss her until it's gone. But I don't know what our policy is on that, so instead I grab something from one of the displays and drag her towards the changing rooms at the back of the store.

She looks a little confused, and even more so when I close the curtain in front of her. I have to laugh a little at that, even though it's all part of my plan.

"Alice? Can you help me out? I'm _stuck._"

I swear it only takes her a second before she's in there with me. The girl must be gifted with super-speed. Seriously.

Then I'm pressed into the back wall of the tiny room and she's pressed against me, and my soft moan is lost to her lips as they descend on my own.

Heaven.

Really the only way to describe her. I can't even bring myself to care that it would be so easy to get caught, because one of her hands is moving down my side as she presses even closer into me.

Without me even knowing how it's happened, I end up with my legs wrapped around her waist, and I've completely forgotten where we are. I don't even know how long we've been in here for.

The only thing I know is Alice. She's everywhere at once, and I love it.

That is until the moment's ruined by one of the people working in the shop. Must _everyone _want to stop us from having some alone time?

"Ladies? Are you alright in there?"

Alice manages to answer her in a semi-normal voice – no small feat seeing as how out of breath she is. I don't think that I could have managed it, myself.

"Yes, sorry, we had some trouble. But we'll be out in sec, though."

I removed my legs from her waist and try my hardest to make myself look like I _haven't _just been doing some heavy-making out with my girlfriend in the middle of a very crowded dressing room.

Like that was going to work. Ever.

Cause I'm pretty sure that our hair was messed up, and that we were breathing more heavily than necessary, and that our faces were probably a little flushed.

But I didn't really care. It was a little amusing, if you asked me. Especially after some of the glares we got as we walked past the line waiting for a room.

Priceless.

I couldn't keep a smirk off my face as we walked past them all. And neither could Alice. We were laughing by the time we left the store.

And I had to admit, I was in a better mood. Maybe shopping with Alice wasn't so bad after all. Especially if more of _that _happened.

Then I was all for it.

Sadly, nothing else like that happened. I did, however, get to dress Alice in various hot outfits, although I wasn't allowed to um, _enjoy _them.

Not that I cared. Seeing her in some of that shit was worth enough for me.

She got to do the same for me, though. That kinda sucked. Because I _hated _trying on stuff. Urg. Just no.

I suppose it was worth it though.

We hadn't really talked much about _us _though. I wanted to know what was going to happen when we went back to school in the morning. So I bring up the subject when we're driving home.

"Ali? I had a really good time today." She glances at me briefly, probably guessing that I had something else to say.

"Yeah, me too."

"But I was wondering, what are we going to do tomorrow, at school? I mean, I know that we can't be like we have been, but I want to know where we are before we go back."

She doesn't speak for a while, and I can tell that she's thinking just as hard about what would be best as I am. Why does everything have to be so hard? I only wanted her to myself. I didn't want to hide her from everyone.

"I think . . .that we should act like we have been doing. I don't want anyone to realise how close we are now. So suddenly, anyway. After a while, then we can start to hang out more. But for now, I think we should do what we have been doing."

I sigh, knowing that she was right (and thinking the exact same thing myself) but not wanting us both to admit.

"Ok. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you, but I'll try."

A small smile graces her lips when I say that, and I manage to steer the conversation away from difficult topics. But all to soon we're nearing the town limits.

She parks a few streets away from my house, and we do some more heavy duty making out while no-one can see us. Glamorous, I know, but we've gotta take whatever chance we get.

I have to go too soon, though, and I can tell it's with reluctance that she pulls away and drives us to where she left her car that morning. She gives me one last chaste kiss before hopping out of the truck and into her own car.

I slide over to the drivers side and drive the short distance home, all the while wishing that she was till with me.

---

Me and Alice had kept to our pact –our conversation in school was limited, and no-one suspected a thing about our relationship. And even if that was driving me insane, I knew that it wasn't really worth the risk. So I was a little surprised when Alice approached me at school that Friday.

"I have something to tell you." I glanced up, a little shocked, and a gorgeous smile flittered across her face when she saw my look of confusion. She indicated for me to follow her out of the cafeteria, which I did after only a moment's hesitation.

Once outside of the doors she leaned against the brick walls of the building. Well this was new. And whatever she was going to tell me was going to be important, I could tell. There was excitement glittering in her eyes and a small smile playing across her lips.

This had better be good.

"What's up?"

"My parents. They're going away this weekend. _All _weekend. And Emmet's staying at Rosalie's place. _All _weekend." It took a second before her words sunk in.

"Wait, so we have your _whole _house to ourselves. _All weekend_?"

"Yep."

"Suddenly I love your parents."

"Yeah, me too. They leave tonight. Sooooo, if you can give some excuse to Charlie you can come over tonight."

"I would love to." I have the urge to kiss her, right there and then, and I'm about a centimetre away from her lips before I hear someone walk out the doors behind us.

"Oh, hey, Alice. I was hoping to find you." Mike Newton. What a douche. And his next words really, _really_ wanted to make me throttle him.

"So, I was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend? Because I have nothing to do, and, well, you're pretty fucking hot. And I can tell that you're totally into me."

If I wasn't so pissed off I probably would have laughed at the look on Alice's face. It was pretty priceless. But right about then I was consumed with rage that that ass was asking out _my _girlfriend.

If only I had a gun.

Unfortunately there wasn't one nearby, so I just had to try and calm myself down. I mean, I wasn't stupid. If I looked jealous about this then Mike'd either put two and two together or think that _I _was jealous because it was _Alice _and not me that he was asking out.

Neither of those were possibilities that I wanted him to consider. Thankfully, Alice took that moment to reply to the asshole.

"Sorry. I'm busy."

"All weekend?"

"No. Just every single night. _Ever, _as far as your concerned. Sorry. Well, I'm not actually. And if you think that I'm 'into you' then you're even more deluded than I originally thought."

I have to choke back a laugh at the expression now on Mike's face. God, I wish I had a camera. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away, leaving him standing there looking after us.

I couldn't hold back the laughter now, though. And by the time we're at the building to our net class we're both in hysterics. We manage to calm down before the bell goes though.

Except now the only thing that I can think about is what's going to happen tonight. Which isn't really what you want to be concentrating on in the middle of a lesson.

But what else are you supposed to do when your amazingly beautiful girlfriend tells you that you have two nights at her place? _Alone?_

It was going to be a long afternoon, that was for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a quick one at the beginning: but **_**important **_**A/N at the end. Please read it. Oh, and this chapter gains the M rating, if you know what I mean ;)**

**You have been warned. **

Thank god Charlie bought Bella's excuse about staying at Rosalie's. Because if he hadn't, then she wouldn't be in my room right now. And we would _definitely _not be kissing like we were now.

And she hadn't even been here for five minutes yet.

But, hey. It's been a week since I've been able to kiss her. And that is a _long _time when your girlfriend is as gorgeous as Bella is. This past week has been too hard.

Seeing her every day but not even being able to touch her?

Torture.

So I'm pretty fucking happy that my parents chose this weekend to go back to Alaska for the weekend. Because damn, then I wouldn't be able to have Bella here, in my room, and I _certainly _wouldn't be able to even half of the things I wanted too.

And that would really suck.

When I hear Bella's phone ring I groan softly into her mouth, and retrieve it from her pocket. Caller id says that it's Rosalie. I figure she won't mind too much if I ignore her. Bella looks a little offended.

"No phones." I say as I turn it off and place it on my desk. "No distractions. No interruptions. Just you and me, and this very empty house. Yes?"

I don't get an answer, I just get a girlfriend launching herself at me and causing me to back up a few steps. She keeps backing me up until we reach my bed, and I sit on the edge, pulling her with me so that's she's straddling me.

I push her jacket off her shoulders a second later, and follow it with her shirt, only breaking our kiss for a second to take it off.

Then her lips are on mine again – warm, soft and insistent. A familiarity that I hope I _never _get used to. I don't ever _want _to.

Her hands are in my hair (which is where they usually end up), while mine are at the skin of her waist, inching slowly up the skin of her back. I hesitate as the clasp of her bra, wondering if it's too much too so.

But a second later my own shirt's been removed, so I figure that it's ok. I slide it off her shoulders easily, and mine follows soon after. She pauses then, and it only takes me a second to see that she's blushing.

"What? Don't be embarrassed – you're perfect." I kiss her again softly, but I can tell that she doesn't believe me.

"Not compared to you," she mumbles back when we break apart again.

"Yeah, whatever." I just roll my eyes at her. "Now shut up and kiss me." She's still laughing when she presses her lips to mine again, but it quickly turns into a moan when my hand moves up her side to one of her breasts.

I do the same on the other side of her, and her hands twist tighter in my hair. I think she's going to end up pulling some of it out. Not that I care.

It's actually kinda hot.

Then she pushes me back so that she's lying on top of me, still with one leg on either side of my waist. She leans down so that I can feel her pressed against me – skin against skin, and I pull her down tighter against me, earning a groan from her at the contact.

Then her lips are trailing fire along my neck, and I can feel nothing but the pounding of my heart in my ears and our combined heavy breathing in the quiet room.

She's still kissing along my throat, but then she moves along my collarbone before _finally _moving down to my chest.

Now it's my turn to thread my fingers through her hair, keeping her in place as a moan slides from between my teeth.

One of her hands is playing with my other breast while the other is taking off the shorts I'm wearing, before moving slowly back up one of my legs, sending a trail of fire through my veins when she gets higher.

She moves her mouth to my other breast, and the cold air on my now wet skin makes me let out a delicate sigh.

Then I try to take _her _jeans off, no small feat when she's still got one leg on either side of me. We manage, though, and then she's against me with only our underwear between us.

She's back at my lips now, and her kiss is full of fire, passion, and _need._ And her hands are roaming more freely over my body now, as are mine, and _god _I don't ever want to be doing anything else in my life.

And then she reaches the outline of my underwear and pulls it away, so slowly that I think I'm near combustion before the stupid thing's off.

Then she's tracing her fingers along the inside of my thighs slowly, and I bite down on her bottom lip _hard _because she's driving me _insane _and I've _never _wanted anyone as much as I want her in that moment.

But then she kisses me even harder than before, as two of her fingers slide into me and nothing else exists except for the two of us.

It's been so long that it's going to take an embarrassingly short time for me to fall over the edge, but I can't really bring myself to care about that right then.

Because when she adds another finger and curls them at the same time that she bites down on my pulse point, I can feel the muscles in my stomach tightening.

And it's only a second later that I'm overtaken by waves of ecstasy and her name is falling from my lips repeatedly.

She kisses the spot on my neck (where I'm sure she's left a mark), before kissing my lips again.

When I've recovered a little, I flip her onto her back easily, turning our kiss into a rawer, more passionate one, before I start to move down her body.

Round two.

----

Two days later, and I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again. Who knew that Bella would turn out to have such a high sex drive?

Not that I was complaining.

We hadn't even left the house. In fact, we'd hardly even left the bedroom. Again, _so _not complaining. We've managed to drag ourselves away from the bed for a few hours, though, and we've been curled up on the couch watching movies.

Bella's asleep on my shoulder, and I haven't got the heart to wake her up. She looks so peaceful. And beautiful, can't forget that.

She stirs when I shift slightly to regain some of the feeling in my arm, and smiles at me sleepily before kissing me softly.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Shut up, you wore me out last night." She stretches and turns so that she's facing me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Says the one who refused to leave my bedroom for two. Days."

"Shut up." And I do, but mainly because she starts kissing me, and it's a little difficult to talk at the same time.

"I was thinking, before. I . . I want to tell Charlie about us." Is the next thing she says, after another short silence.

"Are you sure? He might not take it well."

"Oh, I _know _that he wont. But I don't care. I want to be with you, like, all the time. I want everyone to know that your _mine._"

"Getting possessive, are we?"

"Well, seeing as I have Mike Newton for competition . . . " I laughed then, just because of how ridiculous that idea was. But then I turned my mind back to the more serious matter.

"What are you going to do if he tries to stop you from seeing me?"

"I'll move out. I'm old enough to get my own place."

"Or you could live with me."

"What?"

"I bet if you moved out, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind you moving in. If we told them everything, though."

"Or . . .or you could, y'know . . .move in with me?"

"What, like, live together?"

"Yeah. But if you don't want to then – " I cut her off with another kiss, and the tension in her body evaporates as she presses herself closer to me.

"I think that it's a _perfect _idea."

----

I heard the cruiser pull up outside, and the urge to run is so overpowering that I actually move to stand up in my seat. But then I feel the pressure of a hand on mine, and look down into the eyes of Ali and I can see that she's almost as scared as I am.

Almost.

The heavy footfalls leading up to the front door are the only things that I can hear in the kitchen, apart from the rapid increase in my breathing.

God, I couldn't do this. I couldn't face him. I'd rather just leave a note. Yeah, that'd work. Just get some paper and . . .

Shit. He's through the door. And on his way to the kitchen. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Bells? You home?"

I don't trust myself to speak. I _can't _speak. I shoot a terrified look at Alice, who just smiles a little sympathetically, before mouthing the words 'You know you don't have to do this.'

She's wrong though. I _do _have to do this. If not for myself, then for her. I'm sick of hiding my wonderful and amazing girlfriend from the world just because of my un-accepting father.

That didn't mean that I wasn't scared as fuck though. But I steeled myself, and turned to face the door. Alice moved our linked hands under the table, and squeezed mine comfortingly.

I could do this as long as she was with me.

"In here." I called. I was a little disappointed that my voice wavered, but hey, a second ago I couldn't even talk.

He came through the door with a half-smile on his face, which faded almost instantaneously as he recognised the girl sat beside me. She hadn't changed that much, after all.

He stopped, standing a few feet away from the table. He didn't look happy. Great. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for what I had to say. I had had a speech planned, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what I'd put.

"Take a seat, dad. I um, have something that I need to tell you." It's good to know that I don't sound as sick as I feel. Please let him take it ok, I prayed, knowing that even as I said it that no miracle was going to occur.

I could tell by the look on his face.

"I'll stand, thanks. What is _she _doing here?"

"She has a name, dad. Alice, remember?"

"I remember all too well." The harsh, clipped tone of voice he's using hurts me more than I thought possible.

A note would have definitely hurt less, that was for sure.

"Well, um, that's good I guess, because she has to do with the thing I need to tell you." I can't look at his face anymore. There's no trace of the father who loved me in his eyes, that person's gone.

The one I'm looking at now looks like someone who could easily hate me at a moments notice. Someone who had only loved the illusion of the person that I had pretended to be, for him.

Not who I actually was. And that though hurt me more than anything that he could say to me. At least Ali loved me for me. Not for the person she _wanted _me to be.

"I'm gay, dad. And I know that you know that you don't like that, and I've tried to be who you want me to be. I tried to like Jake, dad I did. I even tried to be with Edward for you.

"But I can't lie and pretend anymore. I don't _want _to. I tried before because there was no reason for me not to, no reason for me to not _have _to pretend anymore.

"But now I have that. I'm in love with Alice, dad. I have been for five years; nothing is going to change the fact that I love her. I don't ever want that to change.

"So I want you to mean everything you say to me, knowing that nothing that you say will change that fact. Nothing you can say to me will make me leave her. So do your worst, dad. I want to know if you can accept me."

I haven't been watching the expressions crossing his face as I've been talking – my attention has been religiously focused on the kitchen cupboard. But as I speak the last line I raise my gaze to his.

What I see in those eyes that are so familiar to me shocks me. They're the eyes of a stranger – not someone who I've known for eighteen years.

"I can't accept you as long as you're with her. It's unacceptable, it's unnatural. I can't have you living here if you want to continue this . . . abomination of a relationship with her. I wont stand for it.

"And if you'd rather be with her than listen to me, then you're no longer welcome in this house. I don't want you living here. And you can stop calling me 'dad'. I don't want a daughter like you. I never asked for a daughter like you.

"You can change. You chose this to be like this to spite me, I can tell. So you can either stay in this house and be a part of this family, Bella, or you can leave and never come back. And it'll be as if I never had a daughter – because I cannot deal with having one like you."

I couldn't process what he was saying. It didn't feel real. My dad would _never _say anything like that. No kid should ever hear something like that from their parents.

Ever.

But I was hearing it now, and to be honest it pissed me off. When what he'd said actually registered, I couldn't control the anger that shot through me.

"A _choice? _You think this is a choice? You think that I'd _choose _to be gay? You think that I'd choose to live my life where people look down on me and hate me for no other reason other than for who I love, just to get back at you?

"Because I wouldn't _choose _that for that reason. I'd choose for the person. And that person is Alice, and there is no-one else that I ever want to be with. I don't care what other people think as long as I have a reason to feel better than them.

"And _she_ is that reason, ok? And I don't _want _to live under your precious fucking roof if you can't accept me for who I am. I'm not pretending anymore _Charlie. _And if you can't deal with that, then have a nice fucking life. Alone."

I stood up then, desperate for him to ask me to stay, to say that he didn't really care; he was just checking how much I really wanted Alice.

But he didn't. He just stood there, not even looking at me. Alice had stood up beside me, and from one look at her face I knew that she wouldn't stand in my way if I chose to stay here.

But I would never do that, because she's never asked me to choose. And anyway, every time I'd choose her. Charlie was my past.

Alice was my future.

I think that he realised that I was waiting for him to say something, because his gaze locked on mine again.

"Don't come crawling back here when your precious little relationship crumbles. I don't want to hear from you again Bella. You disgust me."

I had been expecting something like that, but it still hurt like a physical blow. But I fought back the tears. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my cry. That just wouldn't do.

Instead, I pulled Alice out of the kitchen, but she wasn't budging. I shot her a frantic look, but there was a fire in her eyes that I'd never seen there before.

She was angry. Like, seeing red angry. Maybe I could stand to stay here for just a little bit longer.

"If you can be so callous as to dismiss your own _daughter _just because she doesn't conform to what you expect, then I can't imagine how you can live with yourself. I know that _I _couldn't do that to my own flesh and blood.

"And if you can't see how amazing and self-less and beautiful and _perfect _that she is, then you're more blind than I ever would have thought.

"I didn't expect you to be accepting of this at first, but I would have never expected you to say things like this. A parent should love their child no matter what – not just love them depending on who they turn out to be.

"Because _that's _the disgusting thing, Charlie. Not Bella. Not me. The fact that The fact that _you _only care when it suits you. So I don't see why Bella should have to put up with you – I'm glad that she can move away and be the person she wants to be without having to hide because she's scared of what her father will say.

"So have a nice time on your own Charlie. Because as much as you don't want to see me again, I doubt that it's as much as _I _don't want to see _you _again. Not after how much pain you've put my girlfriend through these past years. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Then it was Alice to pull me out of the house. I followed, without a backward glance. I'd come back for my stuff later. I couldn't deal with that then.

I was still upset, though.

I waited until we got into the car until I broke down. Alice was a good enough girlfriend to drive a little way away from the house, so that Charlie couldn't see us parked outside.

Then she pulled over and wrapped me in her arms, and I don't know how long she held me for while I cried. It could have been hours, minutes, days. I completely lost track of time, but she didn't seem to mind.

She even tried to cheer me up by telling that he'd come around, and that it'd all work out.

But I wasn't naive enough to believe that. I knew that he wouldn't come around. He's made that clear enough. And strangely, I was ok with that. I had known that he would have reacted badly.

Not that badly, but still. Instead of pushing me and Ali further apart he pushed us closer together. And I knew that there wasn't much worse that I could go through.

So as long as I had her, I'd be ok. I had to believe that, or I'd never be able to survive.

**A/N:**

**So that's it guys! I think this is the first story that I've actually ever finished. Hopefully it's the start of a new work ethic. ;)**

**Also, I may have stolen some of the argument from South of Nowhere. Just a couple of quotes, though. Most of it's my own working. **

**So, a sequel? Let me know what you think about that. However, if I **_**do **_**decide to do one, it won't be posted until after the 15****th**** January (last exam's then). **

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favourites, alerts and most of all to everyone who reviewed. Appreciated so, so much. Hugs to everyone :D**

**And I think that's it. Leave me one last review, it makes me feel happy. :D**

**Oh, and have a nice holiday, everyone. **_**LFA. **_


End file.
